Unica y Ultima oportunidad para dos vidas
by DarkKeyla
Summary: Dos seres incapaces de sentir los sentimientos. Por mandato del mismo Dios tendran la oportunidad de volver a vivir ahora como una Familia. ¿Que haran? viviran una vida no tan normal como Familia o dejaran que los recuerdos del pasado arruinen su vida en el Futuro
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra Pov.

Vacío... ya debería haberme acostumbrado a este inmenso vacío , tal vez en esa ocasión desee ser un humano , porque al menos ellos tienen amigos o lazos , la mujer no parecía querer rendirse , parece que estaba segura de que sus amigos , vendría por ella , yo no tengo eso porque , yo no lo necesito ...

* Sentimientos como el Amor no existen en realidad, son soló un instinto para huir del miedo y la desesperación, son solo tonterías de los humanos *

Sin embargo en ese pequeño momento sentí que tenía un corazón, creí que sirviendo a Aizen-sama el vacío se llenaría, el propósito yo también lo tendría, por que no logre servir fervientemente a Aizen-sama no cumplí sus expectativas.

-Ulquiorra Cifer- una voz una voz, me llama aunque sonaba como un anciano, pero donde está, la oscuridad no me deja ver, me siento escéptico a que la oí, pero pasar tiempo aquí me hizo reflexionar un poco.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo me conoce? - pregunto a la nada

-Ulquiorra Cifer- la voz volvió a llamarme, quiero saber quién pero aun no estoy completamente seguro de que mi sentidos estén en las condiciones adecuadas.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dígame dónde?- pido con autoridad, ya que debido a mi antiguo rango me comporto como tal

De repente siento que una mano toma mi hombro me obligo a bajar si es que flotaba, toco el suelo, la oscuridad se desvanece siento un extraño sentimiento cálido en mi pecho, la mano ahora rodea mis hombros en un abrazo aunque debo agacharme ya que parece que soy más alto, no me niego a esto parece que mi propio cuerpo lo necesita.

-Ulquiorra Cifer, me alegra verte - la voz sonó como los humanos dirían como un abuelo cariñoso, no sabía quién era aunque creo que escuche de él es a quien los humanos llamaban Kami-sama (dios), el padre de todas las cosas, cosas como yo. Sin embargo cosas como los dioses no existen pero no importa si lo intento

\- Disculpe usted es Kami-sama - pregunte cortésmente esperando a que fuera eso y no me sintiera un idiota más de lo que ya me sentía debería de dejar de pensar así me siento una persona, además ya me falla la percepción de las cosas supongo que esto es morir.

\- Si lo soy querido espada , me siento feliz al saber , que aunque seas el nihilismo sepas de mi existencia , debo decirte que he visto el vacío en tu corazón , quiero darte lo necesario para llenarlo porque de alguna manera siento que le he fallado a mi hijo , te daré esta oportunidad de volver a nacer sabrás que en tu vida pasada lo eras verdad no eras un hueco así que - sonrió otra vez con esa calidez que no sabría describir , algo en mi pecho comenzó asfixiarme y mi cuerpo temblaba creo que es lo que llaman felicidad .

-Entonces usted dice que me permitirá volver a vivir Kami-sama - de alguna manera ciento emoción aunque mi rostro sigue en blanco, siento pequeños golpes en mi hombro.

-Ay hijo no es necesario que seas tan serio conmigo, se todo de ti así que por favor dime Ojisan (abuelo), y si te permitiré volver a vivir así que deberías mostrar un poco más tu alegría - dudo que eso pase después de todo, en el vacío no hay sentimientos pero algo en mi o yo deseo, o quiero de alguna manera creerle.

-Kam- disculpe Oji-sama, me permitirá esa posibilidad, ya eh fallado a Aizen-sama no me siento digno de esta oportunidad - su rostro parece mostrar una especie de molestia, pero solo cruzo un breve momento, se alejó de mí, se paró en frente y su rostro mostraba seriedad que me diría.

-Supongo que eso de ti nunca , cambiara pero te diré renacerás en el mundo de los vivos , gente o hollows que conociste también tendrán una vida distinta ya eh visto que a todos mis queridos hijos los hice sufrir , les daré a todos una oportunidad de vivir una vida en paz , espero que tu cambies un poco y te llegue el calor humano a tu corazón , pero tus memorias seguirán intactas tu decidirás como harás las cosas o si quieres un cambio tu desde ahora serás libre , nadie tendrá el derecho de mandarte ni obligarte , es tu nueva vida y tu decidirás como vivirla - termino mientras yo decidí que no diría nada , ya que tengo cierta curiosidad de como será mi nueva vida , tal vez pueda tener esos lazos que nunca pude formar , tal vez mi vacío eterno acabe ,aunque no estoy seguro de que los quiera.

-Si usted está seguro de su opinión oji-sama deseo, intentarlo - me incline como lo hacía cuando estaba bajo el mando de Aizen-sama, recuerdos de eso inundaron mi mente, pero unos brazos me volvieron a abrazar ahora, yo estaba de rodillas sentí otra vez esa extraña sensación inundarme , su mano acaricio mi cabeza de manera amable mientras pronunciaba

-Así sea –

De repente todo oscureció de nuevo y tenía la sensación de que caí al vacío.

Fin pov Ulquiorra

Con Kami-sama

\- Señor, cree aunque sea una buena idea - cuestiono el sirviente a su amo cuando este despidió a el espada, el hombre volteo y solo sonrió de manera tierna

Aunque en su mente

* No estoy completamente seguro de que esto funcione después de todo, ni Ulquiorra ni L han tenido una vida justa lo más, natural es que le diera esta oportunidad a ambos, espero que al menos ambos corazones de hielo comiencen a sentir el calor que se le ha negado, eso espero ambos y todos tendrán esta única oportunidad aprovéchenla* dijo mientras volteaba y seguía a su sirviente para resolver otros asuntos.

Con L (Ele Lawliet) pov.

Una noticia llegó hoy a mí, la persona con la que mantuve una relación aunque no duradera, a fallecido es una pena sin embargo desde que nos separamos ya no se dé su paradero, Watari me informo otra cosa estaba embarazada hace dos meses, que buscan al padre de él bebe, ella conservo uno de mis tantos números y lograron contactarme ahora me dirijo al hospital a reconocer al niño aunque no me siento preparado para tal responsabilidad pero debo hacerme responsable de ello.

Llegamos , también estoy informado de que ella ya fue reconocida , su sepelio se llevó a cabo unos días después de su partida , me siento un poco deprimido ya que fue mi primera compañera pero no funciono teníamos muchas diferencias pero no vale la pena recordarlo ahora debo encargarme de mi hijo .

Bajo del automóvil en el que estaba, mientras me coloco el calzado, me abren la puerta y me dispongo a salir.

-Señor L , ya se encuentra mejor - la voz calmada aunque un poco melancólica de mi tutor me saca otra vez de mis pensamientos , lo observo mientras me muestra alguno papeles ,que tomo para revisarlos

\- Patria Protestad - ah! así que ya comenzara a hacer los papeles de documentación y ahora que lo pienso hasta ahora no lo he visto aunque a eso vine.

-L, según veo se encuentra mejor los doctores informaron que los papeles estarán listo para mañana - me vuelve a llamar, aun no sé si estaré capacitado para esto.

\- Si, gracias pero tengo un pregunta puedo verlo - me mira con un poco de sorpresa no se lo espera, mi rostro sigue en blanco cuando asiente, volteo para entrar en el gran edificio, directamente voy a orientarme en el mapa del hospital, cuando estoy completamente seguro del camino nos dirigimos a la sala de maternidad y pediatría.

Largo son los pasillos tuvimos que tomar un ascensor , ya me duelen los pies y de alguna manera la mirada de los demás residentes me incomoda , llegamos en donde puedo ver un gran espejo lleno de cuneros con pequeños bebes , los observo pero ninguno parece distinto como distinguiré el mío , soy terrible en esto como no puedo diferenciar a mi hijo , me siento un poco nervioso parece que eso noto Watari que le hace señales a una enfermera que estaba con los bebes , nos abre la puerta de la entrada de la habitación y nos invita a pasar .

Pasamos ahora me siento más nervioso, la otra enfermera me mira extrañada seguramente por mi aspecto pero no me importa, la enfermera que nos abrió la puerta me guiaba a la cuna de mi hijo, mis manos que iban en mis bolsillos temblaban un poco a pesar de la actitud despreocupada que tenía, pasamos por unos cuantos en donde se los oía llorar hasta llegar a una pequeña cuna el color blanca.

La enfermera me dice que el que esta hay es mi hijo y es uno de los más callados que atendió me dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, una felicitación por ser padre y me dejo a solas

Adelante dejen que el padre primerizo se acerque a su bebe y no por tontería se le caiga, supongo que la histeria al fin me llego por que no paro de pensar de que seré un inútil.

Me agacho con curiosidad ,soy un poco alto para esta cuna pequeña por lo tengo una perfecta vista del contenido , es pequeño es lo primero que viene a mi mente aunque es bastante tonto ya que es un bebe ,un gorrito un poco extraño de pingüino adorna su cabecita sus cabellos parecen alborotados como los míos de un intenso negro , su piel es igual de pálida que la mía, no sé qué color son sus ojos así que no sabría decir ,su cuerpecito tiene la misma ropa extraña estampada con ese pingüino raro , aunque la ropa es de color blanco y con ese contraste negro parece un esmoquin me pregunto quién fue el idiota que creyó que mi hijo sería un mayordomo en pañales, le conseguiré ropa diferente , parece dormir muy tranquilo con sus manitas echas pequeños puños .

Acerco mi mano acaricio su mejilla es suave, no lo despierto eso es bueno no quiero que llore, me fijo bien en su aspecto y me inquieto al notar venas de color violeta y rojizo sobre sus parpados.

-…ah no…es normal que tenga ese tipo de cosas hay - mi vos suena temblorosa y si estoy un poco temeroso por lo que son aunque es la primera vez que muestro este tipo de emoción, espero que no otras eso sería completamente ajeno a mí.

-para nada señor es normal, pronto se reabsorberán, no se preocupe- me sonrió con confianza, eso es un alivio creo.

Sigo mi estudio general de mi pequeño, observo mas aunque no noto más irregularidades, así que dejo el estudio minucioso, Watari me habla terminaron las visitas, que mal me acerco mientras beso su pequeña frente, están suave como esperaba de un bebe de tan pocos meses.

\- adiós pequeño- parecía aun dormido, sigo a mi tutor salimos de la habitación, la enfermera me da unos folletos sobre cuidado infantil serán útiles.

\- L, te vi muy emocionado hoy creo que te gusta la idea de ser padre - me preguntaba talvez sea así, solo que verlo tan pequeñito me hace querer protegerlo supongo que eso es ser padre

\- Si supongo que tu deducción es la correcta Watari - respondo mientras como un caramelo que dio un doctor

\- Me alegra que sea el de antes señor

-Supongo que sí, así es Watari

 *** Tal vez sea difícil, Tal vez no pueda. Pero yo quiero intentarlo yo quiero ser tu padre pequeño***

* * *

Pequeña guía de las edades que tendrán para no crear confusión

L/Lawliet : actualidad 20

Ulquiorra:3 meses

Watari:46


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh , despues de un tiempo escribiendo y matando por asi decir unas cuantas neuronas aqui esta el siguiente capitulo , agradesco a mi primer renviews , que me animo un poco para seguirla espero que les guste sera gracioso es obvio quien , cuidando a un ni o no se rie , todos ecepto L , el si es muy cuidadoso como le ira a este padre joven que apenas se sabe cuidar nadie lo sabe lean ...

Death note , y bleach no me pertenecen sino lo que haria

* * *

Pov. Watari .

Las cosas con el se or L , aun no van bien se la pasa cada 5 minutos preguntando cuando llegaremos y esta muy inquieto , deber ser la emoci n sin duda aun que lo niege le gusta la idea de ser padre .

"Watari , ya llegamos" creo que con esta es la 15 vez que me pregunta, pero suerte que llegamos , nos avisaron que hoy podiamos retirarlo , me siento muy feliz de saber que mi nieto estara con nosotros , las compras que hicimos hace tres dias fueron divertidas , L con su ropa no es exigente , pero con las cosas para el ni o es otra cosa .

 _Flassback_

 _Estaba , Watari hablando con L , el dia anterior fueron a ver al ni o y dentro de 3 dias recien le permitiran traerlo . Ambos estan emocionados eso es obvio y mas el joven padre que solo se lle a de duda y miedos_

 _" Dime Watari , que cosas ademas de la habitaci n , necesita mi hijo " pregunta mientras jugabaa con su labio , ya que desde que llegaron a casa empezaron a investigar por internet como cuidar y que tener para el ni o ._

 _" Veamos , la habitaci n ,tambien necesitara una cuna , coche y otros articulos para su cuidado , se ve que son muchos hay que conseguirlos en estos dias Se or " , miro a L que tenia una mirada impasible que solo dijo_

 _" Ya veo consigue esos , elementos para estos dias y por favor traeme mas cafe " un silencio lleno la habitacion , un resoplo lleno de frustacion y enojo se escucho era Watari_

 _"Disculpe , pero eso no se podra-" fue interrumpido " En realidad no es dificil , ya sabes solo pones agua y-"_

 _" A eso no me refiero L , lo que quiero decir , es que del que estamos hablando es su hijo , usted deberia tambien participar y dar su opinion como padre que es " miro a su protegido que solo lo mirada un poco aturdido_

 _" Ahno , yo veras no me gusta mucho salir y lo sabes verdad " no puede ser estaba haciendo un berrinche con 20 a os de edad , esto era demaciado infantil , eso no podia ser asi que Watari tenia que ser duro " Para nada L Frederick Lawliet , para- "_

 _"Frederick que-"_

 _" No me interrumpas cuando te estoy rega ando L " el detective solo se asusto un poco , solo un poco , Watari modus Padre duro , no daba miedo "S-i , si se or " murmuro_

 _" Bueno como decia L , ya estas lo sificiente mayor , para salir ademas de que es tu hijo , y mi peque o nieto no permitire que agas esto , saldremos en media hora y no acepto berrinches entendimos " un peque o acentimiento y el mayor solo sonrio " Entonces le traigo su cafe ahora " y salio ._  
 _*NO estoy asustado , no estoy asustado , no estoy asustado * se oia en una esquina de un detective que tenia una crisis nerviosa ._

 _30 minutos despues ..._

 _"Esta listo " pregunto el mayor aun un poco aturdido L , que solo asintio con timides , aun seguia un poco traumado , pero no tanto ._

 _" Si podemos salir Watari " solo se dedico a comer peque os dulces mientras ambos salian por el departamento enorme , para ir una tienda de bebes ._

 _Llegaron a un gran almecen donde se podia leer , baby cosmetics y otros cosas , entraron y articulos de toda clase para bebes , asi que L solo le pregunto a su tutor que necesitaban_

 _" Haber se or aqui dice que para la habitacion se necesita : *Cuna *Moises *un movil musical , con colores alegres *cuna portatil *cambiadador *porta pa ales *monitores audio y video *bote para los pa ales desechables *cesta para la ropa sucia_

 _"esos es todo Watari" el detective analizaba todas las cosas que le dictaron y si eran necesarias ya que el cuarto no tenia nada mas solo paredes un ropero con decoraciones infantiles que Watari puso y una mesita de luz ._  
 _" Si , vera yo me encarge de que llevaran un cambiador , y otras cosas mas , solo faltaria una cuna y un movil musical , aunque esto es solo lo de la habiatacion ya que hay mas cosas que se necesitan " termino mientras se dirigian a una tienda de cunas por lo que se veia en el espejo ._

 _" De verdad cuantas cosas necesita un bebe " , murmuro el ojeroso un poco agotado , de verdad esto duraria todo un dia_

 _Entraron , donde una empleada los recibio " Buenas tardes se ores diganme que clase de cuna necesita , aunque usted un poco mayor , pero no importa diganme que modelo necesita " pregunto a Watari , el solo nego la cabeza y apunto a L atras de el " no es para mi es para mi hijo , pronto traeremos a nuestro nieto a casa y necesitamos una "_

 _la joven miro un poco , sorprendida al joven que parecia de 17 a os , ser padre y para colmo vestia como un vagabundo , con las zapatillas que parecian de mucho uso y la ropa que era muy grandre , ojos llenos de ojeras y el pelo un desatre , asi pobre de la suerte del ni o ._

 _" Ya veo , entonces vengan por aqui , tenemos unos modelos que pueden gustarles por aqui " caminaron a ver los cuneros que se podian apreciar aunque la mayor parte , L ignoraba todo o simplemente pasaba como si no fuera , Watari lo noto asi que hizo el camino , mas corto y llegaron a una que podia ser_

 _" esta es espaciosa , tiene bueno laterales y las elevaciones son perfectas , que dice se or " Watari , la examino estaba bien y se veia segura , solo faltaba la opinion de L ._

 _" que dice , esta podria ser Ryusaki " el tutor solo se sorprendio cuando este , parecia examinarla con extremo cuidado ._

 _" supongo que si , viendo desde aqui la altura es apropiada , ademas se ve reforsado pero tiene fallas , ya que note una peque a inclinacion , tambien se puede apreciar que la tela no es de una calida confiable , se podria decir que nos esta vendiendo algo economico , pero se equivoca ya que yo lo que busco es completa , seguridad para mi hijo y no algo varato eh notado una que cumple mis espectativas es la de alla si no le molesta deseo coprarla "_

 _apunto a una que era de un verde claro con partes blancas bastante atractiva , y sobre todo parecia segura segun el punto de vista de L que ya llevaba tiempo viendola y analizando su confiabilidad ._

 _"pero se or esa es-"_

 _" no importa , Watari por favor encargate de los papeles necesarios quiero que envien esta cuna a mi casa , ahora si me disculpan saldre , Watari te espero afuera " y con eso salio , mientras que el mayordomo arreglaba los papeles ._

 _En un banco al frente de una tienda un detective reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos_

 _" Ahora , solo falta otras cosas , es bastante complicado todos esto espero estar haciendolo bien " suspiro un poco agotado , esto de verdad sera dificil ._

 _"Lo haras bien , L hasta ahora lo haces excelete no te preocupes " la mano de su tutor lo calmo un poco " tampoco me habia dado cuenta de que estaba interesado se or , " pregunto curioso ,pero solo recibio un movimiento de hombros ._  
 _" vamos Watari , aun faltan cosas si " ._

 _Bueno haber que se necesita ahora_

 _*Primero el coche *_

 _Era un poco gracioso , ver a L discutiendo con un vendedora sobre un coche cuna , que era para los bebes recien nacidos , que son un poco pesados ya que son reclinados y se convierten en cunas , con una capacidad comoda para que el ni o vaya comodo y eso , ambos parecian serios hasta que L al fin se desidio por una que cumplio sus espectativas y vovieron a salir ._

 _*Ahora la ropa * Para nada era comun el ver , a el mas grande detective eligiendo ropa varias vendedoras , que tambien que ayudaban a el detective ._  
 _" Y que dice de estos se or ?" pregunto la joven con un trajecito , muy peque o , pero demasiado extravagante para el gusto del detective " no , es demasiado llamativo " " L ese que tienes , es demasiado grande el aun es un recien nacido " nego el tutor a L que tenia una ropita muy grande para el bebe._  
 _" que dice de esta " Watari , tenia varias ropitas de lana y algodon , de color blanca y azul claro , tambien medias , gorritos , guantes y zapatitos de algodon ._

 _Todo de color claro celeste y blanco . L tampoco estaba atras el tenia unas mantas y frazadas de algodon con solo un estampado de oso ._

 _* Pañales *_

 _" Asi que estos son los pañales " decia , el detective mientras lo analizaba aunque parecia que estaba jugando con el , mientras los demas lo veian como un loco_

 _" si pero necesitamos unos mas pequeños "_

 _* CON TODAS LAS COSAS Y A LA CASA *_

 _"No fue tan malo " dijo L en el automovil , ya regresando_

 _" Si señor , vio que no pasaba nada , usted puede salir sin problemas , aunque tendra que salir mas a menudo si trajo ese coche , tendra que salir para pasearlo " miro por el espejo retrovisor como L simplemente se encogia de hombros . Tenia sue o , asi que L simplemente hizo lo que nunca haria se durmio , y asi fue todo el camino_

 _End FLAHSSBLACK_

" Fue un dia bastante lindo se podia ver al se or feliz , " me siento bien , ahora esperamos a que una enfermera nos lo traiga , las cosas que conseguimos y compramos espero que sean utiles .

Fin Pov. Watari.

Pov.L

Durante estos dias , he estado pensando creo que aun estoy asustado , pero quiero intentar .

"Señor Ryusaki , aqui esta " la enfermera me habla , la miro creo que espera algo , que sera , acaso no se la entregara , a Watari , o y

" Ryusaki carga a tu hijo" que! para nada , yo no puedo es muy peque o , puedo sostenerlo muy bruscamente , puedo lastimarlo , se me puede caer , en que piensas Watari , lo miro asustado , pero solo me sonrie , a eso se llama apoyo de Padre

"Ess-ta bie-nn que lo a-gga yoo" tartamuedo , odio este sentimiento de inseguridad , la enfermera tambien sonrie , es oficial todos estan en mi contra .

Se acerca a mi , y me estira un poco los brazos para que yo lo reciba , esta bien L solo hazlo lento no pasara nada , lo recibo y lo sostengo con cuidado es muy liviano , es muy delicado , es tan lindo .

Lo hacerco mas mi sosteniendolo con cuidado , me da aun miedo de que se me caiga pero es tan raro este sentimiento , me siento muy agitado ,mi pecho no deja de asfixiarme , tengo ganas de sonreir , miro a mi pequeño notando que este mueve sus manitas , hacerco mi mano aun temblando , siento lo que llamarian euforia , el agarra mi dedo con su pequeña manita , ahora si la sonrisa no la puedo evitar .

" Hola pequeñin , yo soy tu Padre " sonrio feliz , mientras el agarre se intensifica , este calor en mi pecho ,es tan comodo , me siento bien .

No quiero que este momento acabe , estoy muy como llo llamarian feliz ...  
Ahora mi pequeñin , solo se acurruca mas en mis brazos , dormira creo que lo levante un poco perdon ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno comunicado , empesare a hacer subir mis fics los fines de semana ya que no hare nada , bueno esto surgio de mi maquiavelica mente , aunque es mas algo muy emotivo que gracioso , eso espero , bueno a mi querida seguidora sohma-chan , este es para voz , si tus palabras me animan a seguir eres la mejor espero que te guste ... bueno a leer

Bueno comunicado , empezare a hacer subir mis fics los fines de semana ya que no hare nada , bueno esto surgio de mi maquiavelica mente , aunque es mas algo muy emotivo que gracioso , eso espero , bueno a mi querida seguidora sohma-chan , este es para voz , si tus palabras me animan a seguir eres la mejor espero que te guste ... bueno a leer

Avisos desgarradores T-T death note , y bleach no me pertenecen...

* * *

Las cosas con L van un poco diferentes por que parezca indiferente a todo, lo noto inseguro y asustado, aunque sería raro que no se sintiera así mas con lo joven que es.

Aunque es la primera vez que la gente lo ve, ya que nunca sale más aun un hospital, pero me siento feliz de ver a mi adorado nieto.

Ayer lo fuimos a traer y a escondidas tome una foto de ellos juntos, es tan tierna esa nueva faceta que tiene aunque es nueva.

Y mi nieto es hermoso, tiene el cabello negro y todo revuelto, su piel es tan blanca como porcelana, pero es sumamente delicada. Pero sus ojos son algo que nunca vi ese esmeralda tan vivo pero a la vez tan vacío no recuerdo haber visto un verde tan único.

L se sorprendió un poco con el color de sus ojos, pero nos explicaron que no siempre los niños tienen la apariencia de los padres, aunque pareció que a él no le interesó mucho eso, pero los murmullos sobre el niño y esos ojos, eran muy molestos no creo que los extraños tenga derecho a opinar eso pero note la molestia de L que tomo la palabra.

-Carece de mi importancia el hecho de que mi hijo tenga esa peculiaridad o apariencia, aun es mío, aun es mi sangre así que guarden silencio por favor-

También estaba el hecho de que después el niño no quería irse de sus brazos, tal vez no lloraba pero hacia pequeños gemidos o lloriqueos más cuando pensé en sostenerlo. L solo parecía que él estaba agotado pero al final se rindió de intentar acercarlo a mi así que lo tuvo con el hasta que llegamos a casa

Llegamos le hice la leche que me indicaron mientras, L se sentaba en un sillón de la sala y lo miraba dormir, debería haberle dicho que lo llevara a su cuna pero parece que aún tiene la impresión de que llore.

El nombre no fue difícil la madre le había puesto uno al parecer era de una región de Japón así que su nombre es de allí.

-L tengo que preguntarte por el nombre, bueno estás de acuerdo con el - pregunte aunque parecía sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero me respondió con esa falta de emoción característica.

-Supongo que si ella se lo puso está bien además hay un 56% de que me guste - vi como comenzó jugar con su labio como cuando reflexionaba mientras miraba a su pequeño en brazos.

Decir ir a la cocina traería dulces, pasteles y café para el así estaría cómodo. Iba a salir cuando escuche como repetía el nombre en voz pasiva

-Ulquiorra Cifer Lawliet ¿dime te gusta?- le pregunto al dormido mientras seguía jugando ahora con el gorro del pequeño Ulquiorra. Decidí salir padre e hijo tenían que tener privacidad.

Fin

Al otro día…

Watari se encontraba preparando la formula para él bebe-Ulqui, mientras el nombrado dormía tranquilo sobre el abdomen de su padre, al parecer anoche L desconfió de la cuna y la habitación.

Porque por más que allá cámaras aun sentía que algo pasaría cosa que dios no quiera.

Ahora él se encuentra recostado aun con su pequeño bebe sobre él, pensando en uno de sus casos, acariciando su cabecita entre momentos, porque leyó que hacerle mimos lo estimulaba, y descubrió que podía dormir a Ulqui acariciando despacio su espalda.

Pero había un pequeño defecto técnico, él ahora era una cama personal para que el aun bebe Ulqui. Así que no podía moverse mucho y uno que otro pensamiento cruzo su mente

-Quiero dulces eres muy problemático pequeño Ulqui-kun - suspiro un poco cansado , aunque parezca raro él le puso ese apodo ya que Ulquiorra sonaba muy serio para un recién nacido así que simplifico su nombre , como un tipo de muestra de cariño.

Estaba un poco cansado, quería dulces, cuidarlo aún no había empezado y ya quería renunciar de verdad que le esperaban muchos retos.

¿Podría ser un Padre?

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llego un poco corto espero que guste , de verdad L le vendran muchas mas aventuras y retos , no le pondre muy facil la vida a L

L: oye! espera me la pondras dificl acaso no soy tu personaje favorito por que quieres que sufra

Yo: lo eres , pero no creas que por eso tendras todo facil .

L: pero tu-

Ulqui: No te quejes mucho , yo soy ahora soy un bebe ¬¬

yo: exacto tu no tendras que usar pañales y eso *-*

Ulqui: no me lo recuerdes ¬¬

L : tienes razon , me quejare , pero no quiero nada demasiado cursi ¬¬

Ulqui: yo tambien ¬¬

pokerface: si , y asi niegan que no son como padre e hijo (hermoso) *¬*

L y Ulqui : nose a lo que te refieres ¬¬

si si, bueno hasta aqui llego espero que les guste acepto comentarios , opiniones , tomatazos , lechugazos y lo que sea comenten por favor

ah y me olvidaba , ulqui-bebe y L vengan tenemos que agradecer a alguien su apoyo hasta ahora

Ulqui: voy pero no me llames asi ¬¬

L comiendo pastel : haffr vohjsgd ( traduccion : hay voy )

yo : listo

L,Ulqui y yo : Gracias por comentar Sohma-chan.

yo: y animarme espero que te guste .

Ulqui: si gracias por los milagros

L: cuidense hasta pronto

Sayonara y disfruten la lectura


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno como dije aqui esta el cap. , bueno con los estudios y la casa , apenas me da tiempo de escribir , pero aqui esta al fin no creen.

Ulquiorra: es mentira estuvo fantaseando con sebastian toda la semana ¬¬ ( aclaracion se refiere a Sebastian Micaelis de Kurushitsuji un dios *¬*) .

L : tienes razon hijo (aww sono lindo) , deberias dejar eso es un poco pertubardor 0.o

\- hey! bueno si con esas vamos , les pondre el mejor melodrama de la vida que dicen

Ulqui/L: No te atreverias

\- Quieren apostar por que creen que soy la autora muajajjajjjajaja (risa malvada)

L: 0.o

Ulqui: Para esa risa asustas a mi padre

-Que ! (finje estar sorda) que estaba haciendo , a si muajajajajajaj ( sigue)

Ulqui: Por eso odio a las mujeres locas ¬¬

L: yo igual (ahora esta escondido tras su hijo )

\- que dijeron , ah no importa aqui esta el cap. sufran mis no personajes sufran...

L: noooooooooo! ( sigue escondido )

Ulqui: te odio .

\- que dijeron a no importa aqui esta el cap disfruten ...

Bleach y Death note no me pertenecen .

Aclaraciones

*Pensamiento*

Flashback

-conversación-

Después de una semana.

L se encontraba resolviendo un caso menor, ya que encontró al famoso estafador y ahora enviaba los últimos archivos a la policía, pero exactamente no se encontraba pensando en el caso, más bien su atención se centraba en que haría en esta situación, debido a que Watari se encontraba yendo a la Wammy House debido a un problema.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino que ahora era el quien cuidaba a Ulquiorra, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. A pesar de que le dieran indicaciones una cosa era tener saber y otra era el practicarlo, por lo que ahora estaba debatiéndose por sí debería llamar a Watari para que le explique todo el proceso de nuevo, recordaba vagamente que solo sabía cómo amamantarlo desde esa vez.

 _Flashback._

 _-L, ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?- pidió el anciano, el detective al escuchar la voz del mayor se reincorporo de su asiento y camino tranquilamente a donde lo llamaban._

 _-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas Watari?- cuestiono observando al mayor notando que este tenía una mamadera en la mano, observo ahora el rostro del anciano notando que esta estaba emocionada._

 _*¿Qué tramas Watari?*_

 _Abrió grandemente los ojos al ser prácticamente arrastrado a un cuarto que conocía muy bien._

 _Al entrar observo directamente la cuna donde actualmente residía su primogénito, el anciano se acercó a la misma y cuidadosamente lo levanto, paso un brazo para sostener su espalda y el otro sujetándolo desde abajo, con el niño bien sujeto volteo y se encontró con el detective que lo observaba curioso. Camino hacia mesita de luz donde antes había dejado el biberón._

 _Lo tomo y se lo entrego al padre del niño, le haría falta para lo que haría después, el anciano sonrió al descubrir que Ulquiorra noto a su padre y pronto novia sus pequeñas manitas para alcanzarlo, después de unos minutos en el que el despistado padre lo notara acerco su mano izquierda para que jugara un poco, ambos parecían muy tranquilos al estar jugando. Watari suavemente alejo un poco la mano del joven padre y le indico que lo siguiera a la sala._

 _-¿Cuál es la razón por la que venimos aquí? Ulqui-kun puede tomar su biberón en la comodidad de su habitación- sugirió con voz monótona, noto de nuevo que su hijo buscaba su atención, se acercó otro vez al más pequeño y volvieron a jugar._

 _-Lo se L, pero sé que si lo amamantas te cansaras mucho si lo haces parado en su cuarto, no hay sillas allí sería un poco incómodo para ti, además necesita salir un poco de ese cuarto y tu deberías darle más atención- le acuso, el detective detuvo su juego para observar la cara decepcionada de su tutor, la culpa lo hizo removerse incómodo._

 _-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a mis nuevas responsabilidades- dijo apenado, el mayor solo lo miro brevemente antes de regresar la vista al bebe, pensó que tal vez deberían ir un paso a la vez._

 _-L entiendo, sin embargo te enseñare como darle el biberón ya que será como lo básico que aprenderás y tendrán más tiempo para crear un fuerte lazo- dictamino ante el detective que entro en shock, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de que su calma e inferencia natural volviera. Se rindió porque de todas formas accedería._

 _-Está bien, ¿dime que debo hacer Watari?- el mayor se vio complacido con esa respuesta, mientras que el azabache mayor siguió un poco perdido en su mundo._

 _-Veras primero lo sostendrás con cuidado- le explico, pasando a sus brazos a Ulquiorra, que al notar que estaba otra vez en los brazos de su progenitor sujeto con sus pequeñas manitas la polera que traía, el detective sonrió tímidamente, tal vez porque él nunca tuvo un padre a pesar de tener a Watari sentía que le faltaba algo, pero ahora el único sentimiento que sentía era la alegría, se prometió a si mismo que le daría a su pequeño el padre que merecía, su pequeño tendría un padre, tendría al menos una familia, no estaría solo._

 _Watari los observaba emocionado en ese momento enternecedor, pero volvió a la realidad rápidamente pues Ulquiorra aún no había comido, llamo la atención del detective y volvió a instruirlo._

 _-Ahora apoya a Ulqui-kun en tu brazo derecho, pero ahuecándolo un poco para que este en posición vertical, asi tomara con mayor facilidad el biberón._

 _El detective hizo lo que le indicaron._

 _-Ahora solo tienes que darle el biberón, tendrás que acercárselo y esperas un poco para que lo tomes, no le des sin sostenerlo aún, ya que puede ahogarse- el detective también hizo la próxima indicación notando que no era muy difícil, él bebe bebía muy despacio, pero lo hacía bien y el solo tenía que sostenerlo con cuidado._

 _Después de que el pequeño estaba satisfecho, Watari le indico que sacara el gas que Ulquiorra tenía, L no entendió mucho lo que dijo, por lo que el anciano le explico que después de tomar el biberón tenía que sostenerlo contra su hombro y suavemente dar unas palmadas, para sacar el gas de lo que había tomado, sino después estaría molesto y lloroso, ya que estaría hinchado._

 _End Flashback_

Llevaba 30 minutos desde que decidió abrir otro caso que tampoco representaba un reto para el detective, así que ahora se planteaba unas hipótesis e teorías, ya había calculado el tiempo que le tomaría y no le sumaria ni un día, sin embargo a pesar de intentar concentrarse en el caso algo en su interior le decía que algo marchaba mal.

Quiso ignorar esa sensación, pero su cuerpo de repente comenzó a sentir un ligero temblor, no sabía la razón pero pronto por su cuerpo un ligero cosquilleo incomodo que le alertara algo. Dejo su taza de café y guardo silencio esperando escuchar algo que estuviera mal, pero pasaron 15 minutos en donde no oyó nada hasta que.

¡Buah! ¡Buah! ¡Buah!

El llanto de Ulquiorra lleno el silencio, de repente todo tuvo sentido.

*Mi reacción física, el hecho de sentir incomodidad era una sensación, era mi instinto paternal, algo debía pasarle* pensó y pronto sin pensarlo dos veces ya se dirigía al cuarto donde se escuchaba el llantos mientras se recriminaba así mismo.

*Fui un tonto ¿Cómo pensé en dejarlo allí solo?, ¿hay alguien? ¿Tiene algo? ¿Está herido? ¡Mierda!* el tren de pensamientos no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta y rápidamente entrar.

Corrió hasta llegar a la cuna, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si su hijo nunca lloraba?, ni cuando tenía hambre o quería que le cambian el pañal, más bien era muy tranquilo e silencioso, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llorar de esa manera y estaba aterrado de lo que le había pasado.

Al estar frente a la cuna se agacho para levantarlo, pero cuando toco su cuerpo lo logro sentir a través de la tela húmeda que estaba muy caliente, pronto observo su pequeño rostro notando las mejillas sonrojadas, no era normal eso, su piel es como la de él, Incolora.

Al estar ya cerca de la cuna se agacho para levantarlo, pero cuando toco su cuerpo lo noto muy caliente, es más recién noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y eso era normal ya que su piel era como la de él incolora.

Acerco su mano a la pequeña frente.

*Esta temperatura es muy elevada, tiene fiebre* pensó mientras caminaba a la cama donde lo deposito con cuidado.

*Su ropa esta húmeda por la fiebre y la temperatura es muy alta ¿Qué hago?* pensó seriamente mientras impacientemente comenzaba a sacarle la ropita, pues primero tenía que quitarle la ropa húmeda.

Quito con cuidado y rápido la ropa del bebe, después corrió al mueble y saco una prenda, no importo cual sea mientras que sea ropa, no le importaba ahora. Lo vistió con un enterito azul, busco unas mantas e improvisadamente lo envolvió, pero mientras hacía eso el llanto del bebe aumento, lo que aumento el miedo del padre.

Termino de envolverlo y lo volvió a levantar para ahora dirigirse a un cajón, si saldría tendría que llevar gorrito por el frio de afuera, después tomo el bolso que Watari le preparo en caso de que saliera con Ulquiorra, lo puso en su brazo izquierdo mientras afianzaba el agarre del menor.

Salió del cuarto ahora a otra dirección, el suyo propio, al entrar se colocó el calzado viejo que siempre usaba para salir, cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario camino con rapidez a dirección de la puerta, llevaría a Ulquiorra rápido al hospital.

Ya estando afuera paro un taxi, el pequeño Ulquiorra siguió llorando mientras el solo estaba asustado y con muchas emociones que pasaban por su corazón, porque no sabía que tenía su hijo, inseguro de si hacia bien en llevarlo al hospital pues su falta de confianza a los extraños le impedía hacerlo, impotente de no poder hacer nada por su bebe, y por último la inseguridad.

El taxista solo observo preocupado al joven pues se veía que era un padre primerizo, presa del miedo y la desesperación, con un pequeño bebe volando en fiebre. Así que sin que se lo dijeran arranco directo al hospital.

L estaba pasando un momento horrible pues su pequeño Ulquiorra lloraba como nunca, el también lloraría si no fuera porque temblaba como loco, la angustia lo carcomía mientras abrazaba más a su bebe, temiendo de lo que pasaría si tenía algo mal, si estaba enfermo o cualquier cosa. Cada pensamiento rompía más su corazón y el miedo de perder a su única familia lo mataba.

-Ya, ya, ya llegamos no llores por favor- susurro, su voz sustituida por un lamento que comenzaba a hipar. Pero el llanto del menor parecía no querer ceder.

-No llores, no te preocupes ya llegaremos, si te pondrás mejor, te sanaran, no te dolerá más por lo que por favor no llores- rogaba por lo bajo, no sabía que más hacer que rogar porque se calmara, así que comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su espalda esperando menguar al menos un poco su dolor.

El conductor solo sintió el corazón estrujarse al ver tan triste escena, por el espejo retrovisor podía observar al muchacho que rogaba en silencio que su bebe no estuviera mal, que ese mismo joven estuviera al borde del llanto, al igual que su pequeño que seguía mal. Tal imagen era increíblemente desgarradora.

Llegaron rápido, pero algo alarmo al mayor fue escuchar al padre otra vez que seguía en la parte de atrás.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra por favor no cierres los ojos! - se escuchó el grito del detective que movía a su bebe para ver si despertaba -¡Ulquiorra por favor! -rogaba llantos, no podía ser cierto no podía, sabía a ciencia cierta que alguien si podía morir por fiebre. Podía pero no su bebe. No podía.

El conductor observo la escena con pena por lo que se acercó al auto, abrió la puerta trasera sacando al joven que aun abrasaba al pequeño bebe que solo se durmió por el cansancio y la fiebre.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa - se dijo el joven mientras lloraba, abrazando al bebe con todas sus fuerzas- Yo lo siento Ulquiorra…

El chofer observo con firmeza al muchacho pues aun podía tratar al pequeño y tal vez el miedo nublo el juicio del padre primerizo.

\- Señor aún podemos hacer algo, ahora por favor sígame al hospital allí lo trataran - lo tomo de la manga y lo arrastro a adentro, sin esperar que L se opusiera, el detective solo se dejó guiar mientras seguía angustiado y lloroso. El chofer calmo un poco su cabeza y pronto comenzó a pensar con más lógica.

Al entrar el taxista llamo a dos enfermeras que pronto fueron con el detective que se negaba a darles a bebe, pero después de convencerlo de que era lo mejor se los cedió.

\- Señor por favor entrégueselo, ellas lo llevaran con un pediatra así lo atienden - pidió con suavidad el taxista, observo que L suavemente se los entregaba aunque aún se veía muy mal

\- No se preocupe lo deja en buenas manos - sonrió una de las enfermeras, pero el simplemente las ignoro, no tenía tiempo de que lo reconforten tenían que atender a su hijo ya.

Las dos ayudantes entendieron la prioridad del joven y rápido se fueron para que atiendan al bebe, el taxista le aviso al detective que se iría, el azabache recordó que no trajo dinero pero el chofer le dijo que lo considerara una mano de ayuda y que no le cobraría nada, pronto el señor se despidió cordialmente le deseo que todo esté bien y se fue.

40 minutos después.

El detective ya recuperado del miedo inicial, entendió que lo que tuvo en el auto fue un arrebato muy adelantado, por lo que comenzó a pensar un poco más en cuál era el estado del pequeño y que no pasaría nada malo, todo mejoraría.

5 minutos más 

Y las enfermeras llegaron con un bebe dormido tranquilamente en brazos, se acercaron al padre joven que ahora se veía mejor en estado de ánimo que antes

\- Señor – lo llamaron, el detective las observo y se acercó a ellas para tomar ahora a su bebe en brazos

Las enfermeras le explicaron que la fiebre fue tratada, y que si volvía a subir se las bajara con compresas frías, aunque había una posibilidad de que se estuviera engripando pero era muy baja, le dieron un jarabe por si sucedía otra vez funcionaria bien , también le enseñaron como cambiarles los pañales .

Después del horrible susto L llego otra vez a su departamento agotado física, mental, sentimentalmente, sí que este susto fue el peor de su vida, pero estaba feliz de que Ulquiorra estaba bien, camino con él en brazos hasta su cuarto, no dejaría solo al bebe por nada del mundo y menos por el día de hoy, aun su cuerpo temblaba así que dormirían juntos.

Se recostó en la cama esta sería una de las pocas veces, pero dormiría hoy, cubrió a su bebe con las mantas y sus brazos , notando que el sueño lo vencía , pero antes de perder la conciencia beso su pequeña frente antes de susurrar

-Buenas noches Ulqui-kun - y las luces se apagaron el sueño lo venció así que ahora dormiría con su hijo.

Watari llego muy tarde aproximándose a las 12 de la noche así que, cuando llego se sorprendió de no encontrar a L en la computadora, camino ahora hacia el cuarto de su protegido para encontrar la hermosa escena de padre e hijo

L tenía sus brazos sobre Ulquiorra, formando un abrazo protector, mientras Ulquiorra con sus manitas sujetaba con fuerza la polera de su padre.

Sonrió otra vez, sin saber el susto que tuvo L hoy, saco algo de su bolsillo, era una cámara tomo una foto estas escenas hay que recordarlas de por vida

\- Tal vez, no fue mala idea el irme - dijo y salió.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí está el cap. como lo prometí lleno de drama no lo creen.

L: Ulqui-kun por que!( lloraba L en un rincón mientras Ulquiorra estaba parado intentando pararlo )

Ulquiorra: no llore padre, ya le dije que es una idea de la demente que tenemos por autora (*intentaba* calmar a L )

\- A no me metas ustedes se lo buscaron

L: pero eso fue muy cruel (seguia llorando, aunque ahora Ulquiorra lo abrazaba)

Ulquiorra: ya ya , no me pasa nada si deje de llorar , y a la loca mujer no quiero comentarios ¬¬

\- pero es una hermosa escena no creen

Ulquiorra- cállate ¬/¬

\- bueno cualquier cosa dejen rewies , comentarios sip me animan , y gracias por la guia sohma-chan , bueno este fue el cap. espero que lo allan disfruado

L: fue horrible! como me pudiste hacer eso

\- Ah eso perdon , bueno y la foto de Ulqui-bebe con L se la pedire a Watari-san y la vendere en internet

Ulquiorra- ni se te ocurra , le avisare a Watari-ojisama , que no lo aga

\- no importa tengo mis contactos asi que adios espero que les aya gustado Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

bueno este capitulo al fin lo publico , aunque pondre otro tambien por compensacion por los dias de ausencia asi que habra 2 doble capitulo , tambien informo que no publique por culpa de que estaba enferma y es dificil escribir con fiebre asi que perdon espero que les guste el doble capitulo , ademas adivinen quienes eran mis enfermeras Ulqui y L

Ulquiorra: diras enfermeros

L:ademas de que no nos pagas , ni con pastel

Ulquiorra: que seamos unos personajes no signica que no dependamos de comida , ademas de que lo que haces es explotacion , es una violacion a nuestros derechos y obligaciones y necesidades elementales

-no puede ser Ulquiorra , sabe de sevicios juridicos

L: estoy tan orgulloso *-*

Ulquiorra: no deberia ser una interrogante debido a mi herencia genetica

\- he! en espa ol por favor , yo no entender

L: es todo hoy es un dia memorable brindemos con cafe ...

-yeah , espera por que sabes de esto en realidad

Ulquiorra: por que debido a la comida exigente , que come mi padre (si es muy exigente los pasteles y el cafe ) y a la naturaleza mesquina y poco caritativa de nuestra autora (quizo decir taca a ) ademas de que si no nos da nada muestro estas fotos vergonzosas .

-no puede ser , no puede ser Ulqui-kun me esta chantajeando (agragar grito de fan girl loca ) esperan Cifer me esta extorsionando ( se queda pensando)

L: esto no puede ponerse mejor

Ulquiorra: Bueno en lo que la loca sale de su pensamiento disfruten esto ,(pensamientos de ulqui :porque yo no ) no olviden comentar (si no no me importa ) bueno eso era todo a leer

\- esperen que paso-

Bleach y Death note ,no me pertenecen

aclaraciones

*pensamiento*

-conversaci n-

flash-back

3 a os despu s

Estaba el detective L en su cuarto el cual utiliza para trabajar , hoy esta otra vez sumiso en sus pensamientos , y mas por que mana a en la ma ana saldran en un avi n a Inglaterra a conocer a sus sucesores , su hijo le preocupaba ademas de que a el no le emocionaba la idea de ir , Watari si ya que su nieto podria comvivir con otros ni os .

Aunque eso no era su principal preocupaci n , siguio con su tren de pensamientos , pero el sonido de la puerta abriendose lo saco , no volteo ya que tenia una idea de que quien era, pero aun con esa expectativa se paro esperando a que el menor se acerque

Peque os pasos , lentos y seguros se o an hasta que se ubicaron justo tras de su espalda, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios pero no salio a la vista , esperaria a que la peque a figura hablara

\- Pap - una voz infantil son , a pesar de escasos 3 a os de edad Ulquiorra , lograba hablar muy claro y entendible para muchos , el detective volteo para encontrarse a su hijo vestido con una camiseta blanca solo con un barco bordado ,esa se la habia dado Watari hace unos d as ,* parece que le gusta *

\- Que sucede Ulqui-kun - pregunto , su hijo tenia una mirada en blanco pero se podia notar un poco de nerviosismo , asi que estiro su mano sabia que su hijo era peque o aun por lo que el miedo era algo natural ,pero inseguro de lo que debia hacer solo , lo acerco y lo abrazo

\- Tengo miedo pap - dice en un murmuro bajito , su cabecita se esconde en el pecho de su padre , L se estremece , aunque no es normal que su hijo tenga miedo

-Dime que es lo que te asusta - su mano acariciaba lentamente la cabecita , pensaba que era lo de viajar a Inglaterra , el tampoco era muy sociable asi que era una buena razon

\- Los monstruos , los de mascara blanca - murmoro otra vez , esperando a que su padre le creyera a pesar de que fuera descabellado

\- Ya veo asi que mascaras blanca interesante caracteristica , pero no sientas miedo si estas conmigo y la justicia esos seres no te haran nada si - habla suave para calmarlo , se aleja y ahora carga a su peque o , esta noche dormira otra vez con el .

\- No es necesario ,usted esta trabajando no quiero molestar - trataba de soltarse en vano , pero una mano se acerco y despeino mas su cabello

\- Para nada me diste informaci n y carateristicas muy especificas de los monstruos pueden ser muy peligrosos , velare por ti pero como lo efectuare si no estas cerca para que los auyente - llevo su mano a su boca , volvio a jugar con su labio mientras esperaba que su hijo pensara una excusa

\- esta bien - su rostro se ve cansado , su padre parecia un debilucho pero era muy fuerte asi que tratar de soltarse de el lo agoto , un bostezo salio del peque o

\- Demuestra cansancio fisico es normal considerando la hora ya deberias estar dormido , ven tienes que descansar ma ana sera un dia bastante estresante - se acerca a la cama que hizo colocar en su cuarto aunque el no dormia all , su hijo si cuando tenia alguna pesadilla o simplemente queria pasar tiempo con su padre .

\- No lo estoy es solo que usted es muy fuerte - una peque a queja se o a del menor , que se negaba a dormir queria ser como su padre y quedarse despierto hasta tarde

\- Pero necesitas dormir ya que aun eres un peque o , y si no no obtendr s la energia necesaria para estudiar o cualquier actividad - continuo , mientras extendia una sabana , una vez puesta se sento como lo hacia siempre .

\- Pero usted no lo hace , por que yo deberia - otro bostezo mientras intentaba luchar contra el sue o

\- Por que yo soy un adulto , ademas consumo una cantidad considerable de az car y caf , pero los dulces solo son alimento de mi intelecto, y el cafe contiene cafeina que me me ayuda a mantenerme despierto - empez a jugar con sus dedos otra vez - no sientes nervios , viajaremos solo para que conoscas a mis sucesores

\- No pap - logro decir antes de caer rendido

El mayor sonrio , se agacho hasta llegar a la frente de su hijo y dejar un beso

\- Buenas noches Ulqui-kun - se despidio , para seguir con su trabajo

A la ma ana siguiente despu s de un viaje en avi n

L y su hijo se dirigian hacia la Wamy s house en auto , el viaje dejo a Ulquiorra muy cansado as que ahora era cargado por el detective , que seguia pensando si era buena idea , el nunca se mostro mucho a los ni os del orfanato solo se comunicaba por computadora , no habia garantia de que su hijo y los sucesores tuvieran una comvivencia muy amena por lo que si tenian una mala inpresion del otro seria muy problematico .

-L que es lo que te inquieta - la voz ronca de su totur lo vuelve a sacar de sus pensamientos

-Es mas una preocupacion irracional que algo competente ,sin embargo hay probabilidades de un 56% de que mis sucesores y mi hijo no tenga una buena comunicacion entre ellos , ya que mis sucesores fueron criados con fin de seguir efectuando el rol de el gran detective L , despues de mi fallecimiento o algo parecido , sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que mi hijo quede como sucesor legitimo debido a nuestra familiarizacion , si Ulquiorra cumple las expectativas necesarias para ser mi sucesor , los ni os seguramente lo veran como un estorbo para llegar a lo que lo han criado por a os , no importa como quiera entenderlo esa es una gran posibilidad temo que alla rencor entre ellos - termino su teoria para llevar otra vez su pulgar a sus labios , el mayor al volante guardo silencio .

Despues de todo L tenia razon , ademas de fundamentos para preocuparse , lo unico que esperaba era que pasaria , aun no se podia asegurar nada por lo que no habia aun muchos motivos para preocuparse , despues de todo los ni os de la Wamy s huose no eran ni os normales eran superdotados , por lo que sabrian como actuar correactamente en una situacion asi .

El silencio reino en la limosina , hasta que se lograba vislumbrar unas enormes rejas , mas alla de esas se lograba ver un edificio enorme con estilo gotico con un parecido a una iglesia , Wamy s House era el nombre que se distinguia , llegaron a su destino

L que ya habia notado que llegaron , se encargo de levantar a Ulquiorra que seguia dormido afuera se podia notar un clima fresco , en inglaterra era muy comun las temperaturas bajas , asi que el detective se aseguro de llevar bien abrigado a su peque o por que no queria vivir otro susto como el que paso cuando este tenia fiebre .

Al bajar ambos observaron el horfanato , con un poco de curiosidad Ulquiorra estudio todo al alcance de su vista , ni os corriendo en el area de juego que a esta distancia se podia apreciar , tambien gritos , conversaciones o llantos , todo Ulquiorra lo observaba con un aire critico , llego a una conclusion de que todo era aburrido , y no tenia intensiones de convivir en algo tan ageno a el .

Por lo que retrocedio hasta estar tras su padre , no queria que lo vieran esos ni os y lo arrastraran hasta alla , L noto que ahora tenia a alguien escondido , bajo la vista hasta notar que era Ulquiorra , internamente sonrio en ese comportamiento tan timido sin saber que este no queria convivir con ni os gritones a su parecer .

Watari los alcanzo guiando a ambos hasta estar en la puerta de la entranda , donde una persona los esperaba

-Es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta Watari y L - saludo muy amigable para despues dirigir su mirada a alguien peque o muy sujeto de L - y usted debe ser el hijo de L , el peque o Ulquiorra , un gusto mi nombre es Roger director de este orfanato que fundo su abuelo - al terminar acaricio la cabeza infantil , despues cruzo saludos con Watari

\- Es bueno ver que estan bien , despues de que me fui Roger - ambos adultos compartian una peque a charla , mientras L y Ulquiorra parecian ajenos a eso , ya que el detective volvio a jugar con su labio inferior , mientras su hijo evitaba olimpicamente mirar a direccion de las miradas curiosas de todos los ni os que los habian notado , escucho mormullos de que el capaz si era un nuevo huerfano , el solo siguio sujetando la mano de su padre .

\- Bueno no los entretengo mas , atendamos los pendientes que los trajo aqui - dijo para abrir la puerta y dirigirlos a dentro , caminaron pasillos largos , entre cierta cantidad d habitaciones cerradas llegaron a una donde Roger abrio y entraron .

Era muy grande era una oficina y no estaba vacia mas bien habia dos personas alli , parecian muy jovenes eran del horfanato , de espaldas se podia ver que el primero el que estaba a la derecha era un ni o sentado en el piso en la misma pocision fetal que tenia L , tenia una camisa blanca dos o tres tallas a ser la adecuada para el y extra amente su cabello era del mismo color de blanco .

El otro era rubio con un corte muy femenino a opinion de Ulquiorra , tenia las ropas negras y se encontraba de pie , su mano se dirigia hacia su boca como si estuviera comiendo algo , ninguno de los dos volteo de no ser que la voz de Roger los llamara

-Mello Near , volteen para que conosca su hijo Ulquiorra - los ni os obedecieron , al hacerlo notaron que el rubio tenia una barra de chocolate en las manos y que tenia los ojos de color azulado , el ni o que seria albino tenia ojos con pupilas dilatadas como el detective y la misma mirada vacia , ademas de que en sus manos tenia un robot .

El rubio parecia muy soprendido por lo que rapido dejo su chocolate , el albino solo dejo lentamente su robot , para levantarse ambos dirigieron su vista a los dos nuevas figuras , el primero un hombre que parecia muy delgado , cabello revuelto , ojos dilatados hasta estar negros , llevaba un pantalon azul que parecia viejo y una camizeta blanca un poco holgada .

El mas peque o que seria el hijo de su heroe , tenia el mismo cabello revuelto aunque no tan extra o como el adulto , su piel era igual de blanca , aunque sus ojos era increiblemente inhumanos , ambos no podian creer que esos ojos eran reales ya que eran de un verde esmeralda hermoso pero a la vez con una pupila felina , ademas agregando de que la mirada era parecida a la del mayor pero esta era vacia .

Una vez adentro procedieron a presentarse formalmente

\- Yo soy Mello - el rubio miraba con admiracion hacia el pelinegro mayor , el detective solo lo miraba curioso , por que tenia una similitud con el por la inclinacion a los dulces

-Yo soy Near - el albino tambien dirigio una mirada significativa hacia el detective , pero solo duro unos segundos ya que despues miro con mas interes al menor tratando de pensar una teoria de como alguien podia tener unos ojos tan extravagantes .

\- Yo soy L pero solo pueden saberlo dentro de esta habitacion fuera soy Arthur Trancy - el detective sentencio , despues de todo tenia que mantener su indentidad oculta del mundo , ambos ni os asintieron en la orden , ahora su vista quedo fijada en el peque o ni o sujeto de L , el detective tambie alento con la mirada a su hijo

\- Yo soy Ulquiorra hijo del detective L , pero fuera de aqui soy Nate Trancy - , tanto Roger y los sucesores se sorprendieron un poco con la claridad con la que hablo , despues de todo no daba apariencia demas de unos 2 a os por lo peque o que era , los otros dos no se sorprendieron , ya que a esta edad el menor ya habia empezado a leer .

Despues de un minuto , los dos sucesores se acercaron a L para conversar con su heroe , el detective tambien estaba un poco estusiasmado en compartir un momento con sus sucesores , se hacerco a ellos y convivieron

Ulquiorra de alguna manera sintio incomodidad , por lo que dejo a su padre , y camino con su abuelo que gustoso , lo recibio sentandolo en sus piernas , mientras conversaba con Roger , el tiempo paso lento para el que pronto quedo dormido en brazos de su abuelo .

L noto que su hijo se alejo no entendio por que , pero despues de un rato , Roger llamo a los ni os para que se retiraran , tenia que hablar un par de cosas con L y Watari .

Ambos se despidieron pues ya se iban , pero Mello , al igual que L se sorprendieron al ver que Watari , le entregaba en brazos a Ulquiorra dormido , el detective no pudo quejarse pues ya los habian sacado de la habiatacion solo esperaba que no pasara nada .

El rubio sin saber que hacer camino con el ni o en brazos siguiendo a Near , el albino tampoco dijo nada , ya que el tambien estaba inquieto interiormente por lo que su rostro era estoico , llegaron a la sala de juegos , donde


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa!, aquí mi nuevo capítulo si ando con falta de inspiración, también tengo pruebas finales y trimestrales, por lo que estaré ausente esto días creo

L: si tiene que estudiar le hace falta ¬¬

Ulquiorra: tienes razón su carpeta es un desastre y nos obliga a ayudarla ¬¬

Kira/Light: Y yo que aún no salgo también

\- Para que creen que los tengo, no solo para utilizarlos en mí historia sino también para el estudio

L: Malvada.

-Gracias yo también te quiero ,

L: 0.o

Ulquiorra: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres? que hiciste con nuestra cruel autora loca

-Muchas cosas malas, mentira soy yo es solo que estoy feliz por algo que hice con mis amigas

Light: La autora tenía amigos

\- Si, y no saben lo que paso

L: no queremos saber

\- no se los diré tampoco, bueno por el momento estaré muy feliz no creen que es genial

Ulquiorra: no para nada, devuélvela como era antes

-como si se pudiera, bueno mucha charla ahora a leer queridos lectores

L/Light/Ulquiorra: Nooooo!

Aclaraciones

Bleach y Death Note no me pertenecen

-conversación-

*pensamientos*

 _Flash back_

* * *

2 años después

Ulquiorra ya poseía 5 años de edad, y como su padre era considerado todo un prodigio en cualquier ámbito , llegando a mantener conversaciones formales de manera impecable , pero eso no era lo que destacaba más sino, su actitud fría , analítica , no ausentando lo respetuoso y directo.

Pero como su padre era inadaptado socialmente, siendo Watari y L sus únicos allegados, aunque mantenía buena relación con los sucesores, pero por el hecho de que no podrían viajar todas las veces a Winchester en Inglaterra, solo los veía de vez en vez.

Sin embargo hoy no era un día como cualquiera para el gran detective por que hoy llego un nuevo caso para nada como los que había resuelto hasta ahora.

-Extrañas muertes de los criminales más buscados han sido registrados recientemente, y lo más raro es que el mudus operandi es el mismo en cada uno tiene la misma causa de muerte, un ataque Cardiaco - expreso con seriedad mientras seguía leyendo.

-Lo más extraño es que sucedieron en diferentes lugares del mundo , y solo fueron los criminales más buscados o los presentes en penitenciarias los cuales fueron sentenciado a cadena perpetua, por el momento no se declaró si las fue un asesinato, pero tampoco se declaró de que las causas fueran naturales, por lo pronto programaron una reunión para declarar si hay un culpable o más de este homicidio en masa – el más mayor termino de leer le información que obtuvo recientemente.

\- Según lo que declaraste Watari es improbable que las muertes hayan sido a causa de algo natural, este caso es sin duda es un atroz caso de homicidio masivo, por lo que me hare responsable de este caso, Watari necesito que acudas a la reunión I.C.P.O , para informar que tomare participación de esta investigación – termino de aclarar, mientras tomaba un poco de café .

-Entiendo, me retiro para que comiences con la investigación – el mayor tomo la charola con la que trajo los dulces del detective, volteo en dirección hacia la puerta y salió.

El detective quedo solo en el cuarto oscuro solo con la luz de la computadora alumbrando, también aprovecho la ocasión para empezar a razonar un poco la situación.

*La investigación desde cualquier punto de vista que busque, no promete mi completa seguridad, si me involucro pondré tanto mi vida como la de Watari en riesgo , y no es solo lo peor también la vida de Ulquiorra estará en peligro , pero tampoco puede decir que no tomare en cuenta este caso algo tan atroz tiene que ser castigado por la justicia sino más vidas serán sacrificadas y no importa que estas fueran asesinos una vida es una vida , que es lo que hare *

2 horas más tarde

El moreno llevaba horas analizando cada informe o nota o cualquier dato que recibió de la investigación creando diferentes hipótesis , aunque llego a la deducción que el asesino se encontraba en Japón , aunque no pudo continuar con su reflexión debido a que tocaban la puerta, sabía quién era el responsable por lo que solo dijo

-Puedes pasar – su voz sonaba un poco diferente a la usual, aunque tampoco detonaba felicidad por completo, un pequeño atisbo de alegría se lograba presenciar.

De inmediato al recibir el permiso la puerta se abrió, la figura pequeña entro con seguridad sin ápice de miedo a toda la oscuridad , caminando en dirección del mayor que se encontraba en posición fetal en el suelo , al estar cerca llamo.

Oto-sama sucedió algo Watari-oji-sama se veía muy preocupado – el menor expreso con voz apática.

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte Ulqui-kun , es solo que estamos resolviendo tus papeles , para que puedas viajar conmigo a Japón – se excusó mientras dirigía su mano a su boca jugada con su labio inferior.

¿A Japón? puedo saber el por qué viajamos Oto-sama - termino y contemplo a su padre que parecía pensar en lo que respondería.

Si soy sincero hay un nuevo caso que capturo mi interés, el cual tengo que resolver en Japón es el por qué viajaremos, espero que no tengas problemas en quedarte en un hotel - declaro con ligero interés, mientras esperaba la respuesta del niño

Ninguno no se preocupe, sin embargo puedo quedarme con usted mientras resuelve su investigación – dijo pues no vio a su padre desde hace 2 semanas pues este tuvo un caso muy complicado, espera recibir una respuesta positiva.

El mayor internamente se sorprendió pues su hijo no era muy expresivo pero en ocasiones demostraba que lo necesitaba como lo era en esta vez, sonrió para sí mismo.

Alargo su mano agarro a su pequeño y lo sentó en el medio de sus piernas, su hijo aún era muy menudo por lo que sus brazos pasaban con facilidad los lados abrazándolo protectoramente, recargo su mentón en la parte superior de su cabeza, quedando Ulquiorra en un abrazo un poco extraño pero muy acogedor a su parecer .

Siento ausentarme mucho, Watari me dijo que avanzaste mucho en tus estudios eso me enorgullece – expreso el mayor con un poco de pesar, pues era verdad que en ocasiones se no lo veía mucho, por su trabajo y pasatiempo sin embargo siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que Ulquiorra necesitaba o avanzaba.

El menor no respondió por dos cosas

1 razón era que de antemano sabía que a lo que se dedicaba L absorbía su tiempo, sin embargo siempre fue consciente de que su padre hacia lo posible por estar con él y dedicarse tiempo padre e hijo.

2 razón era que internamente se sintió feliz de que su padre reconozca su intelecto y se enorgullezca de él, y más por el hecho que precisamente L sea su padre lo volvía a él un ser incapaz en ocasiones de comprender sus propias emociones.

Dejando de lado todas sus cavilaciones el niño se relajó en el abrazo mientras dejaba que el calor y ese extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad que siempre tenía cuando su padre lo abrazaba lo inundara.

En Japón ( en la región Kanto)

En un cuarto perteneciente a Light Yagami, que se encontraba dando una importante declaración a el Dios de la muerte Ryuk el cual leía la Death Note

Como sea me sorprende la cantidad de nombres que has escrito, pero porque solo escribiste la causa de muerte del sujeto del camión- el shinigami dirigió la mirada hacia el estudiante

Sino escribes la causa de muerte la victima sufre un ataque al corazón y esa es la mejor parte de la Death Note, ya acabe con la lista de los peores criminales del mundo eventualmente acabaré con todos .

¿Cual es la razón de hacerlo?- cuestiono la criatura

Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que se den cuenta que alguien está juzgando a estos criminales, quiero que el mundo sepa de mi existencia, que sepan que alguien está juzgando a los malvados.

¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Qué es lo que conseguirás al juzgarlos? Es decir que te importa

Es porque estoy aburrido. No quería creerlo pero hay algo en la libreta que hace que los humanos queramos usarla una vez más. Después de mi primer asesinato comencé a pensar un poco al respecto.

 _(Pequeño flash back con los pensamientos de Light )_

* _Los mate a ambos, en verdad mate a dos personas eran vidas humanas no pasara por alto, además quien soy yo para juzgar a los demás no!_

 _Un momento tal vez equivocado esto es lo que he estado pensando últimamente el mundo se esta pudriendo y quienes lo causan merecen morir, alguien debe hacerlo porque no yo!_

 _Aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi mente y alma lo hare, porque el mundo no puede seguir así_

 _Me pregunto qué habría pasado si alguien más hubiera encontrado la libreta, hay alguien más que yo que sería capaz de eliminar la escoria del mundo, sino lo hago yo quien lo hará, eso es nadie más que yo puede, de hecho soy el único que puede , lo hare usando la Death note cambiare el mundo *_

 _(_ _fin pensamientos flash back de Light)_

Principalmente escribí los nombres de los criminales mundialmente conocidos, es como limpiar el mundo eventualmente acabaré con todos hasta que no quede nadie que cometa crimines, creando un mundo libre de los malvados donde viva gente que juzgue honestas y amables.

Pero si lo haces tu serás el único malvado que quede

Nose a lo que te refieres Riuk , soy un estudiante honorifico considerado el mejor de todo Japón y también- sus manos se apretaron con fuerza y sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo-

SOY EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO.

El Shinigami solo sonrió mas con esta declaración mientras pensaba

*Lo sabía los humanos son interesantes*

Mientras en … (ubicación desconocida a pedido de L)

El moreno menor se quedó quieto en la misma posición que quedo por culpa del abrazo mientras observaba como su Padre volvía su atención a la computadora, para seguir la investigación.

Así quedaron hasta que Watari regreso en busca de Ulquiorra pues este estaba dormido, aprovechando el hecho de que estaba en la habitación el anciano pregunto.

Ya decidiste lo que harás L, pues a pesar de que me mandaste a arreglar los papeles te vi un poco indeciso y preocupado de lo que harías – el mayor expreso con preocupación

El detective que aún tenía la vista en su computadora volteo hacia su tutor

Pues principalmente estaba indeciso de que acciones tomaría sin embargo me di cuenta de que tengo mis propias razones para detener a este asesino , después de todos no podría mirar de vuelta a la cara a Ulquiorra si no resuelvo este caso , no podría mantener el orgullo de llamarme su padre sino lo detengo , no podría soportar la idea de ser su ideal sino me encargo de esto tengo que mandar a este asesino ante la justicia es mi deber – dirigió su mirada hacia Ulquiorra que dormía en brazos de Watari - como detective , y como padre mi deber es mi protegerlo.

El anciano sonrió enternecido ante las palabras de su hijo, mientras que con la mirada daba a entender que lo apoyaría en esta investigación.

Eso era lo que quería averiguar ahora viendo tu decisión me siento más tranquilo si me disculpas me retiro así trabajas con comodidad adiós y que tengas suerte investigando L .

El anciano observo como el detective hizo una seña de despedida, eso le vasto pues rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Mientras el detective pensaba

*Es verdad de que no me sentía con toda la confianza de entrar en este caso, pero por Ulquiorra lo hare encontrare al asesino y estaré presente en cuanto lo juzguen, detendré este caso de homicidio en masa a como de lugar *

Con Light

*No soy tonto se que la policía pronto se involucrara estaré preparado para cualquier cosa que intenten, no creerán que dejare que me encuentren tan fácilmente , matare a todo aquel que se entrometa en mi camino a como de lugar *

Con ese último pensamiento ambos volvieron a atender sus propios asuntos

El juego comenzó L está dispuesto a todo por proteger a su hijo, Kira está dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que se meta en su camino, ¿quien ganara el bien o el mal?

 _Continuara ..._

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, como verán puse parte del primer capitulo en lo de Kira pues no tenia mucha idea de que hacer pero no creerán que hare todo el tiempo esto, es algo de primera y ultima vez, asi que no piensen cosas espero que les haya gustado , a y L que padre modelo

L: Callate! ¬\\\\\¬

Light: Nunca creí que Ryusaky tuviera un lado dramático ni tampoco un hijo

Ulquiorra: Y tu que haces aquí!

Light: Como verán este capítulo es en donde aparezco al fin ¬¬

-Amenázame todo lo que quieras Kira pero nunca te hubiera puesto antes

Ulquiorra: Si puedes mátala ¬¬

-Que cruel y yo que te crei un amigo , bueno el próximo capitulo será que Ulquiorra pase mucha vergüenza muajjajjajaja

Ulquiorra: no puedes mas que lo que hiciste hoy

-Creeme si puedo y quiero

Ulquiorra: Papa una loca me esta amenazando

L : ya veo entonces sufre la ira de La justicia - pone su mano como una pistola mientras me apunta – Banck!

Light: encerio Ryusaky ¬¬ ouch! ( se froto la cabeza pues alguien lo golpeo )

Ulquiorra: Callate¬¬ , y padre eso fue genial

L: lose ;)

Riuk: esto es interesante , además que genial hoy Sali en el capitulo , que les pasa a ustedes ( mira a todos que están muy juntos en una esquina excepto Light )

Todos : nada 0.o(sigo con el excepto Light)

-Bueno exceptuando que un bicho raro se infiltro aquí espero que lo hayan disfrutado , y no se olviden de comentar , ah noticia alguien muy conocido con pelo raro que pronto se unira espérenlo

Ryuk: tienen manzanas

L: soy el único que noto que hablo la cosa

Ulquiorra: Parece que si es un Hollow retardado y feo , mas de lo normal .

-hey ustedes ayúdenme

L/Ulquiorra / y yo : Nos leemos luego , no olviden comentar

Cha ne! Minna !


	7. Chapter 7

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia lamento si tarde en actualizar pero pronto agregare más capítulos a mis demás historias y el por qué en ocasiones tardare un poco es clasificadoXD …

L: se sincera y solo di que es por qué quieres leer el manga de bleach ¬¬

-si siguiera el manga de Death note lo seguiría y lo sabes o no , además me atrase mucho estos días

Ulquiorra: de verdad , a mí no me emociona ¬¬

-lo dices por que no sales jajajajaja

Ulquiorra: Callate!

-además ni que te emocionaras mucho jajajajaj

L: tiene razón, pero no es justo que te burles de mi hijo por eso

-está bien dejaremos esta conversación para después, aquí veremos mucha vergüenza que pasa Ulquiorra y a Kira o también conocido como el Dios loco del fin del mundo

Light: Alguien me llamo

L: de verdad dejen de hacer eso

Ulquiorra: TU! Mataste a mi padre ( lo mira fulminante mientras lo apunta con el dedo) muere , Cero.

Light: NOOOO!

-bueno en lo que estos tipos se matan nosotros seguiremos con la historia, bueno hasta aquí mi charla que comience la lectura

Aclaraciones 

Bleach y Death note no me pertenecen

-conversación-

*pensamientos*

Flash _back_

* * *

En algún hotel de Japon

Como dijo L en estos momentos se encontraba en un hotel de Japón donde dentro de 2 horas recibiría a los miembros de las fuerzas especial, junto al director Soichiro Yagami , se encontraba un poco nervioso porque cualquiera de los miembros podía ser Kira, había venido acompañado de Ulquiorra y Watari por lo que ambos le preocupaban , sin embargo mientras divagaba alguien había entrado a su cuarto.

-Papa – la voz apática de Ulquiorra resonó en la habitación, el niño noto como su padre lo miraba un poco sorprendido, aunque rápidamente recobro el aspecto despreocupado y analítico

-Ocurre algo Ulqui-kun, te noto un poco diferente – pregunto con curiosidad mientras observaba más a su pequeño que parecía extrañamente inquieto, como cuando tenía esas pesadillas que juraba que eran verdad donde había mounstros de máscaras blancas y que se encontraba en un gran desierto blanco – otra vez te siguen esas criaturas

-No es eso papa es solo que, Watarioji-sama insiste en que asista a una escuela de aquí por lo que quiero saber qué opina – cuestiono con curiosidad el menor, pero su carita parecía decir que se negaba a esa absurda idea.

Pero L no le parecía mala idea, si él tenía que acudir a la universidad de nuevo, además sería una oportunidad para el niño para que pudiera socializar con otros de su edad

-Opino que es una buena idea Ulqui-kun, así podrás conocer a otros pares de tu edad, además podrás hacer amigos- término de anunciar mientras podía leer lo que su hijo quería decirle con la mirada.

* "Traidor", creo que esperabas mi apoyo para así con ambos podríamos evitar lo que tu abuelo te pedía, supongo que con esos requisitos si soy un traidor lo siento Ulqui-kun pero esta vez no podre ayudarte*

-Pero Papa no me siento conforme con esa idea – aclaro con un poco de molestia mientras el detective lo observaba divertido pues se comportaba como cualquier niño que hacia un berrinche

\- No creo que haiga problemas estas a una edad donde necesitas interacción con niños de tu edad, como sabrás yo estuve en el Orfanato Wammy´s House cuando era niño por lo que de alguna manera tuve interacción con mi pares espero que tú también los tengas no solo con Mello y Near –termino de expresar mientras observaba la reacción imperceptible de su pequeño.

No sabía la razón pero quería que su hijo no fuera como él quería que tuviera amigos que sea sociable, que tuviera también lo que él no nunca pudo tener de niño.

-Veo que no cuento con su apoyo, así que aunque no me guste la idea tendrá que hacerlo – se rindió el menor, mientras veía como su padre sonreía victoriosamente.

 **30 minutos después**

L y Ulquiorra se encontraban en el sillón de la sala donde recibirían al equipo, el detective solo le informaba a su hijo lo que quería que hiciera mientras el se encontraba hablado con sus invitados y próximos compañeros de esta investigación.

-Por esa razón no deseo que salgas a nuestro encuentro me oíste, hasta que esté completamente seguro de que estos investigadores no son Kira - declaro con severidad por primera vez el detective, el niño solo asintió lentamente su padre se veía muy serio en cuanto a eso.

-No saldré hasta que Watarioji-sama me lo permita, pero esto también esto es peligroso para usted ya quedo demostrado que Kira puede matar con un nombre y un rostro –alego el infante

\- Lose pero estos policías demostraron que están completamente comprometidos con estos seria deshonesto el no demostrar también mi completo compromiso, además no quiero que te involucres en esto - sentencio de la misma manera severa.

Con esa reacción logro que el niño se sintiera muy confundido, acaso había dicho algo malo o se molestó porque andaba de preguntón, de cualquier manera no quería averiguarlo ya que simplemente se levantó de lado de su padre mientras que con todo la calma y rapidez que podía comenzó a caminar a dirección de la puerta, saldría.

L no noto la reacción aún seguía pensando en lo que haría, pero ver como su hijo salía sin decir nada más bien se notaba muy nervioso y trataba de mantener la calma , al ver que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta llamo

-Ulqui-kun que sucede – cuestiono pero no hubo respuesta del menor, ya que la puerta al escuchar la voz de L se cerró con violencia dejando a un detective pasmado.

*Se molestó *

Es lo único que pensó el mayor mientras seguía a su hijo, es la primera vez que ve esa reacción de Ulquiorra así que tenía que arreglar las cosas, todo por culpa de que se preocupaba de manera sobreprotectora con él y dijo eso de manera brusca no quería que se involucre porque temía que le ocurriese, lo más seguro es que se sentía dolido .

Corrió por el pasillo hasta que logro vislumbrar la pequeña figura de su hijo que parecía caminar rápido como si corriera, rápidamente acerco su mano para tomarlo, pero al hacerlo sintió como era golpeada bruscamente.

La mirada de Ulquiorra había volteado observándolo con mucha ira, parecía respirar con dificultad ya que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pero eso solo fue algo que no duro pues rápidamente se recupero

-No me toques basura – grito con mirada cargada con ira hielante mientras observa a L.

El detective paro en seco mientras observaba como Ulquiorra ponía sus manos en los bolsillos y volteo para volver a su mismo trayecto, no podía reaccionar su cuerpo no quería moverse, el dolor avanzo como veneno por su cuerpo, cada vez más se sentía débil quería caer al suelo en este instante, las propias palabras de su hijo se repetían en su cabeza llegando hasta su corazón clavándose en lo más profundo.

No supo en que momento pero lágrimas violentas descendían por sus ojos , se había apoyado en la pared mientras las respiración se le volvía más irregular, lentamente llevo su mano a la boca para taparse con ella así sus gemidos de dolor se acallaban.

Con Ulquiorra 

Ulquiorra se encontraba confundido no supo pero cuando menos lo espero al salir imágenes se dispararon violentamente por su cabeza lugares, personas, muerte todo era muerte alguien más adulto con palabras frías repetía la palabra basura a todo, los mismos monstros parecían ser asesinados frente a sus ojos con sus propias manos.

No sabía qué hacer, quería llorar quería a su papa ahora, pero en ese momento se sintió solo un enorme vacío en el corazón, después su padre respondiendo a su suplica llego volteándolo a ver dijo palabras que nunca hubiera dicho, en eso momento el no supo porque la necesidad de hacerlo más bien su cuerpo al tacto de su padre sentía repulsión, pero el quería que lo abrazara quería que le dijera que todo eso era mentira, que lo que vio no paso y que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo no pasaría su cuerpo no quería responder a él solo avanzo hacia delante, al estar un poco más lejos se detuvo pero por una enorme curiosidad volteo no lo vio su padre no lo siguió , pero a pesar de la distancia que había lograba oír como su abuelo parecía consolar a su padre , no espero oir mas y corrió ahora con más rapidez a su cuarto se encerraría hay y no saldría mas.

*Por que me pasa esto *

Se repitió mientras se tapaba con las sabanas

En la noche 

L ya había hablado con los detectives y ninguno era Kira , ahora se encontraba mas calmado, mientras caminaba a la habitación de su hijo le pediría perdón

Al entrar fijo su vista a la figura infantil que estaba en la cama parecía temblar y llorar en sueños

Él se acercó rápido a verlo, al estar cerca tomo su pequeño cuerpo delicadamente y lo abrazo con cariño tratando de calmarlo, vio cómo su hijo se estremecía y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Papa lo siento- murmuro con la voz cortada mientras se aferraba a la camiseta blanca del detective, que solo lo reconforto más en ese abrazo, en ese momento todo lo que paso en el pasillo quedo olvidado.

Pasaron varios minutos donde ninguno de los dos peli-negros dijeron algo solo mantenían el abrazo, aunque el menor se empezó adormecer lentamente por culpa del cansancio más emocional que físico.

El detective solo se acomodó un poco más en la cama esta noche volvería acompañar a su hijo aunque quería dejar algo claro antes de que este callera en el mundo de los sueños.

-Ulqui-kun no olvides que arregle los papeles para que desde mañana asistieras a un jardín de niños cerca de esta zona – murmuro con signos de sueño en la voz.

-Si lo que digas Papa - murmuro con signos de molestia por que no podía dormir.

L sonrió paternalmente mientras lo arropaba, y también dormir un poco aunque sea unas cuantas horas, después de todo comenzaría a trabajar con el caso Kira.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

-Ya dije que no estaba conforme con esto verdad – reclamaba la figura infantil, mientras su abuelo le colocaba el uniforme del instituto.

-Si es verdad pero míralo desde nuestro punto de vista sería bueno para ti – declaro el detective mientras tomaba café y observaba a su hijo que a pesar de seguir muy apacible se notaba un poco tenso.

-Además creo que mi nieto se ve lindo con este uniforme – expreso con calma el anciano.

-Tienes razón Watari Ulqui-kun se lindo – comento con voz calmada mientras comía unos dulces pero extrañamente sentía una mirada sobre el pero le restó importancia, verdaderamente la mirada venia del menor que no le agrado que su Padre también fuera parte de esto.

-No creo que dabas darle ese tipo de interés algo irrelevante Padre- recalco con frialdad, mientras tomaba la mochila que le entregaba su Abuelo.

-Es relevante según mi punto de vista, además es tu primer día por lo que tendrás que mejorar tu humor – remarco, al ver que el menor avanzaba siguiendo a su abuelo se reincorporo y los siguió aunque antes tomo unos cuantos dulces y los coloco en sus bolsillos.

Los tres avanzaron en silencio hacia el estacionamiento donde Watari los escoltaría en la limosina hacia el establecimiento.

En el móvil todo permanecían en silencio mientras viajaban, Ulquiorra que se estuvo impasible se dedicó a observar por la ventana solo por curiosidad, sin embargo nada de lo que veía le llamaba la atención.

Después de un rato más llegaron, L noto como su hijo parecía un poco tenso no lo culpaba el tampoco acostumbraba a tratar con mucha gente y evitaba el contacto directo.

-Ulqui-kun por casualidad no te sentirás nervioso – cuestiono con calma, pero su pequeño negó con la cabeza levemente mientras salía debido a que Watari le abrió la puerta del móvil.

Salieron ambos aunque se sintieron un poco extraños ya que la mayoría se veían muy felices y había muchas personas, trataron de ignorar eso y se dirigieron directamente a la entrada

-Bueno Ulqui-kun nos vemos después esfuérzate en este día – dijo calmadamente mientras lo observaba.

-Si gracias Padre – el menor expreso con la misma apatía, no se dijeron mas debido a ninguno era muy expresivo por lo que simplemente el detective volteo para dirigirse a la limosina y Ulquiorra volteo para el jardín de niños ya que estos estaban entrando.

Iba a entrar de no ser porque escucho una voz que extrañamente le sonó familiar

-Ya llegamos Mama – anuncio una voz infantil alegre

Esta voz venia sujetando la mano de la que sería su madre que era una mujer hermosa que como su hijo venia sonriendo tiernamente, el pequeño tendría la misma edad que Ulquiorra, su cabello era de un extraño color naranja y ojos color avellana.

-Si lose hijo espero que hagas amigos, pero sobre todo te esfuerces si - le hablaba tiernamente la mujer mientras despeinaba un poco la naranja cabellera.

-Si no te preocupes Mama – anuncio el pequeño con seguridad.

Para Ulquiora no era de importar el seguir una conversación así por lo que optaba por irse, pero pronto unas extrañas imágenes y escenas venían a su cabeza.

" _Flash Back"_

 _-Aun sostienes la espada crees que podrás hacer algo contra mí – alego una voz con frialdad_

 _Hacia lo que sería un joven con traje negro de samurái destrozado, este parecía intentar ponerse de pie con dificultad._

 _-No lo creo, tengo que vencerte Ul- rápidamente no se pudo escuchar el nombre cuando volvió a cambiar el escenario_

 _La próxima escena parecía ser el mismo joven esta vez parecía que era violentamente golpeado por lo que parecía un hombre muy corpulento, extrañamente no podía moverse ni decir nada aunque ese joven le era conocido, su vista rápidamente fue hacia su cabello era de color naranja como su_

-Kurosaki – repitió por lo bajo mientras su cabeza parecía seguir en esos recuerdos

 _En esta vez caminaba lentamente por lo que parecía una construcción destruida sus ropas eran blancas y por lo que veía estaba como esa pared, pronto su vista otra vez en el que seria su compañero de clases en una versión 15 años._

 _Se sorprendió mucho al ver como su mano se acercó directamente hacia lo que sería su pecho dejando un hueco, en este momento quedaba claro lo que ocurriría al ver como este caía con los ojos perdidos, carente de brillo, muerto parecía alejarse con la misma lentitud que vino._

 _-_ Ichigo – termino de decir el nombre

 _End flash back_

No supo pero sabia el nombre, lo sabia y cada parte de su cuerpo quería negar que eso era verdad, él no podía ser ese ser que daño a alguien inocente, su padre le enseño lo que esta bien y lo que no, y exactamente lo que hizo ese ser era completamente inhumano.

-Como sabes mi nombre – la voz tímida cuestiono.

Al voltear noto que su compañero lo miraba expectante y curioso, no se dio cuenta en que momento el niño Kurosaki lo noto y se acercó a el debido a que escucho su apellido por parte de ese compañero y nunca antes lo había visto

-Y-o , yo lo leí hay – expreso regresando a su estado natural

El peli-naranja miro a donde apuntaba y era su nombre cosido aparentemente en su mochila, decidió ignorar eso después de todo tenía que ser amigos y el no presentarse era de mala educación.

-Etto Kurosaki Ichigo un gusto – dijo mientras extendía su pequeña mano.

Cifer no supo bien lo que tendría que hacer sin embargo aún en su total desconcierto extendió su mano.

-Ulquiorra Cifer – expreso con apatía como lo hacía su padre.

Pero aun su inexpresividad parecía completamente distinto para el pequeño Kurosaki que solo sonrió, cosa que desconcertó al moreno que lo miro internamente extrañado.

-Por qué sonríes – cuestiono.

-Porque estoy feliz – respondió con emoción.

Aun sabiendo que confundió al moreno el peli-naranja camino directamente hacia la puerta de entrada del jardín volteo al ver que su nuevo amigo no caminaba

-Oi! Apúrate que llegaremos tarde Ulquiorra – grito, gracias a eso saco al pequeño de su mundo.

-Por qué me llamas por mi nombre - cuestiono al alcanzarlo, el otro volteo mientras respondía sinceramente

-Porque desde ahora seremos amigos – respondió con la misma emoción de antes.

Al decir esto avanzo para adentro, pero Ulquiorra solo se quedó parado hay brevemente

-Amigos – repitió en un susurro mientras el también avanzaba no quería volver a escuchar como Kurosaki le gritaba que se apure.

Al entrar dejo un pequeño pensamiento escapara de su mente

*Me pregunto si esto será tener un amigo*

* * *

Bueno eso es todo amigos, prometo no volver a tardar tanto en una publicación, esta vez ninguno de nuestros amigos aportara un comentario debido a que quedaron en Urgencias así solo diré gracias por leer y no olviden comentar me animan ;)

¡Dewa Minna!


	8. Chapter 8

loHola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia lamento si tarde en actualizar pero pronto agregare más capítulos a mis demás historias y el por qué en ocasiones tardare un poco lo siento

Aclaraciones

Bleach y Death note no me pertenecen

-conversación-

*pensamientos*

Flash back

* * *

Al final del día escolar el pequeño Ulquiorra se sentía fastidiado durante todo el día había tenido a Kurosaki haciéndole preguntas infinidades de veces, hasta pensó que había posibilidad de que este se cansara y dejara de hacerlo pero no el peli-naranjo no se detuvo llego a la conclusión de que podría escapar pero al final que ganaría el único niño que se auto-proclamaba su amigo se alejaría es verdad él no tenía mucha interacción con muchos niños de su edad y menos siendo un niño ya que siempre tomaba el papel de alguien más maduro, pero al menos este parecía tomar en cuenta su presencia y lo consideraba un par, adema sus preguntas eran fáciles de responder no?

Con esa idea en mente el pequeño moreno logro terminar lo que quedaba de día escolar un poco más aliviado sin preocuparse y al final del día tendría algo nuevo que contarle a su papa.

-Oi, Ulquiorra, despierta?! – llamo una voz familiar e infantil, el moreno que se encontraba perdido observo que toda la clase lo observaba.

-le ocurre algo Cifer-san – cuestiono el profesor observándolo severamente ya que llevaba rato esperando que el pequeño le hiciera caso.

El niño no se inmuto ante la mirada más bien ni siquiera le tomo interés, pero noto como su compañero de asiento que conveniente era Ichigo se asustaba decidió que era mejor no empeorar las cosas

-para nada Byakuya-sensei…-

-entonces puede responderme cual es la respuesta de este problema –agrego volteando a la pizarra agregando otras sumas para los niños

-2.435 sensei y cometió un error no es 1 es dos – respondió apático sacando un libro que su padre le obsequio unos días atrás casualmente decía matemáticas avanzadas.

Byakuya le molesto un poco la actitud del niño, era razonable que el cometiera errores a veces era humanos no? Además lograba descifrar la molestia del niño con el estar hay aunque no era con él era más bien con todo en general.

-¡whoa! – el asombro general no se dio a esperar, ya que nadie tiene el conocimiento de replicar contra el profesor pero parece que el nuevo niño no es específicamente un niño común y corriente.

-¡increíble Ulquiorra!, sabes mucho –dijo su nuevo amigo felicitándolo

El pequeño oji-verde discretamente observo el cuaderno de su amigo casualmente el mismo problema que el respondió había sido resuelto y por lo visto sin problemas, tal vez este tal Ichigo no era como pensó y tal vez era inteligente aunque no a su nivel.

-no es algo que merezca atención de esa manera –replico centrándose en su maestro que terminaba de escribir en el pizarrón.

-clase todos presten atención – anuncio antes de comenzar otra vez con su clase rogando internamente que no hubiera tantas interrupciones.

-hi! Sensei- corearon sus alumnos excepto el pequeño peli-negro

La clase término sin contratiempos para Ulquiorra el cual muy internamente agradecía que terminara ya que comenzó a sentir molestia, Ichigo demostró no ser un niño con inteligencia media sino un auténtico genio en algunas cosas, el niño agradeció que al menos su amigo no fuera un idiota como lo pensó.

Al salir Ichigo y el salían juntos, aunque el peli-naranja relataba una que otra vivencia que tuvo durante el día, su acompañante no tenía problema en solo escuchar y responder con monosílabos pues no creía que podría responder con la misma velocidad del niño.

-oi te acuerdas cuando el profesor se molestó por lo que los corregiste fue un poco gracioso pero dio miedo su cara de enojado – respondió tímido Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra anoto mentalmente que Ichigo era un poco tímido casi todo el tiempo, asustadizo más con los adultos, preguntón cuando quería, y se pega como una lapa si se aterroriza de verdad además de que llora mucho si pasa lo segundo, Gin-sensei demostró que era capaz de llorar si alguien lo mira todo el tiempo aunque estaba en lo correcto si era bastante terrorífico.

Siguieron charlando o eso parecía mientras se dirigían a la entrada a esperar a sus respectivos tutores

-Ichigo – llamo una mujer con voz amable

-mamá – la sonrisa que llevaba el peli-naranja pareció brillar más al notar a su progenitora, y como si fuera poco arrastro con él al pequeño Cifer que no entendió nada.

-hola mi pequeño – saludo despeinando la cabellera del niño que sonrió más si podía, Ulquiorra se sintió incómodo y quería irse – ah quien es este adorable niño…-

También fue víctima del apapacho por parte de la Kurosaki, Ichigo recién noto que lo había arrastrado.

-eso mamá te acuerdas que dijiste que tenía que hacer amigos…- la mujer asintió en comprensión un poco el pequeño siguió- bueno él es mi amigo.

-cómo te llamas dulzura…- cuestiono, el peli-negro no por ser malo ni nada se sintió incomodo con el apodo afectivo mínimo soportaba que su padre utilizara el sufijo "kun" o lo llamara con ese extraño apodo desde muy pequeño no pensó más porque una voz tras él lo llamaba

-ha! Ulqui-kun – afirmo un poco feliz el detective de encontrar a su hijo pero estaba con dos extraños uno parecía ser una mujer con color castaño claro de cabello y característicamente linda aunque eso no llamo la atención del mayor, nunca fue de interesarse por esas cosas, el otro un niño con cabello naranja a pesar de que fuera físicamente imposible ese niño poseía un cabello único ya que tenía color naranjo.

-Ulqui-kun acaso ese es tu nombre – la mujer cuestiono

-ya vino – murmuro tranquilamente.

La mujer se sorprendió ni sabía que el niño poseyera una voz tan calmada pero a la vez tan fría dudas cruzaron la mente de la Kurosaki.

-me alegra que estuvieras bien, me presentare Hideki Riuga un gusto – dijo con el mismo tono del menor, la mujer solo callo en cuenta de donde saco el pequeñín la personalidad

-Masaki Kurosaki un gusto – respondió tomando entre sus manos las de su hijo a sabiendas de que su hijo temía de los extraños y más si son adultos –este pequeño es Ichigo Kurosaki.

-él es Ulquiorra Riuga el Cifer es en honor a su madre fallecida – apunto al moreno que por instinto tomo la mano de su figura paterna se notaba que estaba nervioso internamente.

-oh ya veo usted es el herma…-

-soy su padre aparento menos edad verdad…- respondió a la anonadada mujer.

De verdad era padre sino a aparentaba mas de 18 o 17 años, ella tenía ya sus años aunque seguía siendo una bella mujer madura, era un poco increíble que este tipo fuera un padre y si lo era, es muy joven para eso.

-si tiene razón Riuga-san, bueno Ichigo puedes despedirte ya está atardeciendo y tu padre-hermanas nos esperan – informo a su pequeño ahora se despidió de los morenos- Riuga-san y Ulquiorra-chan si nos disculpan nos retiramos, hasta pronto.

-¡adiós Ulquiorra nos vemos mañana! – grito desde lo lejos un feliz Ichigo

El nombrado apenas pudo reaccionar e hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida, el detective también lo hizo.

Después ambos quedaron en un momento incomodo por lo que decidieron ir de una vez con Watari.

Al estar de vuelta en casa L pregunto como lo haría todo padre como estuvo su día a su hijo

-dime como te fue el día de hoy – pregunto tomando su inseparable café, la mirada verde esmeralda pronto se posa sobre su figura paterna anteriormente había estado leyendo. Watari no estaba presento solo los dos.

-corregí a un profesor y la clase se interesó en mi existencia aunque después nos hicieron hacer más formulas, Kurosaki Ichigo se auto-nombro mi amigo…-

-amigo, deberías de estar emocionado de tener uno…-

Si L opino ya que el rostro del niño seguía como siempre aunque sabía que nunca pasaría ya que su hijo era así.

-no pasara…-

-mmm entonces cuéntame que sabes del?...-

-se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, tiene 5 años como yo, su madre se llama Masaki, su padre que se llama Isshin lo califico como "idiota", tiene dos hermanas Yuzu y Karin después de eso nada más…-

-solo te dijo lo relacionado con su círculo familiar…-

-también una afición al chocolate y gusto por la música en general…-

-ya veo, comentaste algo sobre nosotros…-

-solo tengo un padre y un abuelo, y que mi madre murió cuando nací…-

Desde lo último cada uno guardo silencio no tocaban aun el tema de la muerte de la madre del menor y era más difícil de hablar para L ya que fue su antigua pareja.

-bueno también dijo que debería ir a su casa unos de estos días-

-puedes ir solo necesito investigar sobre esta familia Kurosaki…-

-padre con permiso me retiro – anuncio el pequeño, a L no pareció molestarle pues se despidió alegremente, el también en algún punto le hubiera pedido que se retirara por lo del caso Kira.

-si avísale a tu abuelo que traiga más pasteles…- dijo concentrándose en la computadora el menor asintió ya saliendo.

Camino a la cocina donde encontró a su abuelo a viso lo que le pidieron, sin antes escuchar las preguntas de su abuelo después de eso tranquilamente fue para su cuarto.

-sensei dejo mas tarea pero no será molestia – murmuro disponiéndose a terminar con todo así al menos podía leer un poco.

En el cuarto con el detective

-L veo que a mi nieto le fue bien hoy en la escuela – el de edad avanzada noto que su pequeño y único nieto se veía más animado cosa que es casi imposible

-tienes razón Watari, hoy me menciono el tener un amigo…-

-de verdad me alegra oír eso, no saco nada de su padre que incapaz de hacer eso…-

-no es que no puedo es solo que no lo veo necesario…-

-excusas, cambiando de tema como va avanzando en el caso…-

-muy bien, es solo que no creo que podamos manejarnos con el cambiar todo el tiempo la locomoción…-

-también está implicado que el pequeño Ulquiorra tiene que cambiarse de casa todo el tiempo…-

-si no deseo que construyan un edificio que sirva de cuarto de comando, como tendrá varias habitaciones será perfecto para que ninguno de ellos descubra que Ulqui-kun está con nosotros…-

-parece no confiar aun en ellos…-

-te seré sincero nunca he confiado de ellos menos si la seguridad de mi hijo está implicada…-

-tarde o temprano se descubrirá su existencia…-

-prefiero tarde pero tienes razón, nadie debe saber que es el hijo del gran detective L y si Kira lo descubre que le haría…-

-L estas asiéndote ideas cálmate…- rogo el mayor, extrañamente la única manera de que L se asuste es cuando se trata de Ulquiorra.

-tienes razón, Watari te encargo el sistema de cámaras, quiero que vigiles a todo momento el cuarto que tengo mi hijo cuando nos mudemos por favor…-

-si como órdenes…-

-te acuerdas cuando te pregunte como se siente el miedo…-

-si?

-ya se lo que es, y no es un sentimiento agradable…-

-y con el caso como avanzo- el mayordomo pronto cambio de tema no quería empujar al detective a lo que sería un tormento psicológico o moral.

-12 agentes del FBI fueron asesinados, uno de ellos tuvo una extraña muerte en un tren, por lo visto se esforzó por mirar a adentro de la cabina antes de fallecer…-

-y a que conclusión llegaron?-

-a que lo más probable de que Kira estuviera presente en esa muerte…-

-no es algo improbable…-

-no lo es, te acuerdas que te ordene poner las cámaras en la casa de Soichiro Yagami-san…-

-si las instalaciones ya están terminadas, porque lo preguntas sospechas de alguien en la familia…-

-se podría decir que si aunque el porcentaje no es más de un 5%...-

-ya veo, ya casi es hora de que se reúnan usted y los demás presentes del equipo, me retiro a mis demás deberes…-

-sí, Watari por favor vigila en el cuarto de Ulqui-kun, y que si me necesita dile que estoy ocupado…-

-si buenas noches iré a recibir a los demás – anuncio antes de irse por la puerta

L como había dicho se quedó solo él y el señor Soichiro tenían permiso trabajar en aquí en el cuarto ya que vigilarían la casa Yagami.

En el cuarto de Ulquiorra.

El menor ay había termino sus deberes, su abuelo como siempre le traía una taza de chocolate con leche que lo dejaba adormecido, antes de que este callera dormido se cepillaba los dientes y se acostaba a dormir como buen niño.

Pero hoy no podía recuerdos lo atormentaban como de costumbre

 _*Sueño*_

 _Vacío_

 _La voz parecía lejana y parecía perderse en el enorme desierto blanco donde siempre aparecía junto con monstros de mascara blanca y el cielo gris solo acompañado de la luna._

 _Vacío_

 _No hay nada, no soy nada, soy solo una cascara sin nada_

 _La voz parecía ser de un adulto lamentándose aunque esta era fría se parecía a la de su padre_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _Vacío_

 _Estoy solo_

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

 _No sé lo que busco_

 _Que debería encontrar_

 _-¿¡quién eres!? Que es aquí dime- el niño comenzaba a desesperarse._

 _Casualmente no había nada para guiarse por lo que comenzó a caminar a donde la voz_

 _No tengo propósito_

 _No sé lo que es tener uno_

 _-¿¡que es aquí!? – alcanzo a preguntar al ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura sentada casi cubierta por la arena._

 _La figura parecía pequeña completamente blanca como todo en el desierto, esta parecía no tener boca todo era cubierto por una máscara solo dos aberturas por donde serían sus ojos pero estos cerrados, el cabello negro largo bailaba con el viento del desierto se distinguían dos enormes cuernos salir a cada lado, pero extrañamente esta criatura tenia forma humanoide._

 _-¿señor que es este lugar?_

 _Hueco mundo es el vacío_

 _No encuentro razón para mi existencia._

 _-hueco mundo que hago aquí puede decirme?_

 _Buscar un propósito_

 _Se escuchó mientras la figura se levantaba el niño por precaución comenzó a retroceder al ver las garras que tenía._

 _Buscar que puedo hacer_

 _-se- señor usted va…- se alejó al ver como se acercaba a el aun no abría los ojos_

 _Matar lo único que se es matar_

 _-espere que hará_

 _Matar con estas manos es lo único que se_

 _-es-espere que me hará_

 _Matar seres inferiores_

 _-¡no! ¡No lo haga papa! ¡Papa ayuda!_

 _Matar a la basura_

 _Anuncio abriendo los ojos para mostrar que estos eran idénticos a los suyos_

 _-¡Papa! ¡Papa!Papa! - la desesperación aumento el miedo cruzaba sus venas y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas infantiles no importaba que ahora su garganta se estuviera rompiendo solo quería llamar a su padre que viniera por el que lo salvara quería que lo protegiera._

 _Matar para servir a -_

-¡Papa! – grito aun asustado el niño, se encontraba temblando lloroso y no podía para de hipar

La puerta repentinamente se abrió dejando ver a Watari que corrió a ver a su nieto el logro oír como este gritaba llamando a L pero este no podría ir por lo que se apresuró a ir él.

Abrazo con toda la delicadeza de que tenía la pequeña figura que se lanzó a sus brazos llorando con más fuerza, podía sentir como su pequeño nieto lloraba como nunca de miedo logrando que el corazón del mayor se estrujara.

-abuelo – lograba pronunciar entre sollozos y gemidos – abuelo has que se detenga por favor! Por favor que pare!

El mayor no podía hacer nada no podía parar lo que no conocía y si fuera por el nada atormentaría a su único nieto, ahora solo podía abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo era un sueño una pesadilla horrible.

-por favor que pare! Abuelo has que pare por favor!- rogaba enterrando más su cabecita en el pecho del canoso que solo acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarlo

-ya paso, no tengas miedo, solo fue un sueño, recuerda que con papa nada de lo que pase en tus pesadilla pasara aquí, L tal vez sea despistado y a veces muy trabajador pero te quiere y se preocupa por ti, prometió que te protegería de todo lo que quiera hacer daño desde que te conoció desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas les diste el sentido del que carecíamos sabes…- relataba

"No encuentro razón para mi existencia" se repitió en la cabeza del niño las palabras de la criatura.

-le diste vid mí, nosotros no teníamos sentido siempre trabajamos por pasatiempo o tu padre vivía solo, te convertiste en la solución para su eterna soledad viniste a él para acompañarlo, para darle un nuevo propósito a ser quien el cuidara, a quien resguardara de todo mal, pero por en sima de todo a quien más amara por sobre su propia vida, por quien dará todo por cuidar por quien es capaz de dar su propia vida a cambio – termino cariñosamente al ver que ya no lloraba y observaba a su abuelo con una carita inocente llena de duda.

-enserio?- cuestiono inclinando la cabecita observando con hermoso y tiernos ojos llenos de inocencia.

-si tal vez no te lo diga muy a menudo pero el cabeza dura de tu padre te ama – anuncio limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

\- de verdad

-si

El mayor se deleitó con lo que pocas veces pasaba su preciado tesoro actuando de manera normal como todo niño de su edad y no una mini-copia de L

-quieres que te acompañe o que me vaya –anuncio volviéndolo a arropar, pero no recibió respuesta pero solo el sentir como una manito sujeta su abrigo le decía que no podía irse.

Sonrió recordando que L tampoco era bueno pidiendo las cosas, se acomodó un poco en la cama mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del menor hasta conseguir que se duerma, una vez bien dormido se retiró.

Con L y el detective Yagami

-no puedo creer que Light lea ese tipo de revistas – dijo muy sorprendido y decepcionado el señor Soichiro.

-no creo que sea algo de que sorprenderse es algo normal en los jóvenes de su edad, yo también hacia cosas extrañas a su edad – sincero el moreno ojeroso.

*aunque parece una conducta no muy normal para él, que es lo que en verdad ocultas Light Yagami*

Ambos detectives se encontraban vigilando a el adolescente nombrado, aunque L parecía estar interesado en la mini-teve internamente estaba preocupado, llevaba rato sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho que lo hacía querer salir corriendo a la habitación de su pequeño a ver si este no lo necesitaba.

Llego a la deducción de que esa opresión ocurrió cuando su hijo lo necesitaba y que era como una especie de sexto sentido o el tal llamado instinto paternal no le importaba ahora que era solo quería estar seguro de que sea lo que sea Watari ya haya ido a verlo.

-podemos proseguir Soichiro-san – pregunto mirando directamente la nombrada tele, el mayor asintió imitándolo

-hi –

Así continuo la noche larga para todos

En la mañana siguiente Watari le conto todo lo que paso en la noche a L, el cual se sintió peor que basura por dejar a su pobre hijo sufriendo así y el sin hacer nada decidió que en la tarde lo recompensaría. Pero antes hablo de un asunto muy importante con el mayor

-así que mandaron a quitar todas las cámaras y tomaras ese tipo de medidas L

-si los papeles ya están preparados no es necesario que agás nada solo que también sirvas como mi chofer – anuncio tomando unos cuantos dulces ambos se dirigían a la limosina el menor ya estaba hay esperándolo

\- si es lo que quieres hacer no habrá problemas de mi parte

-gracias siempre contare con tu apoyo Watari – expreso mientras entraba y se ubicaba al lado de su hijo.

El viaje fue como otras veces para ambos ya que se mantenían en su mundo pensando al llegar el mayor se despidió como lo haría desde ahora

-adiós y que te diviertas en tu día – animo despeinando un poco su cabello acción que desconcertó al menor pero igualmente no renegó por eso.

-adiós papa – se despidió caminando para adentro de la institución

A pocos pasos de entrar se topó con su amigo que venía muy emocionado a saludarlo el oji-verde detuvo su caminata

-¡hola Ulquiorra! – como la vez anterior se veía animado.

-hola Kurosaki – con voz suave y apática saludo aunque eso pasara no pareció afectar al menor que seguía emocionado

-adivina, adivina – grito eufórico

-que es – cuestiono solo porque no quería reventarse los tímpanos

-mira – en su pequeña mano se podía apreciar lo que seguía una pelotita pero esta tenia colores y brillaba al parecer era muy divertida para cierto peli-naranjo pero no para el hijo del detective

-es colorida – fue lo único que agregó para no bajar los humos del Kurosaki

Por descuido del mismo esta salió revotando lejos de su dueño, el ojos miel se entristeció al ver que se alejaba mucho de la escuela y se dirigía a un grupo de personas, Ulquiorra como ejemplo de buen amigo decidió ir por ella.

Al estar un poco más cerca observo como alguien joven aunque muy maduro y bien vestido para su edad la recogía se acercó igual ya que para eso fue.

-es tuya pequeño – la voz sonaba amable y grave como la que pocas veces tienen los adolescentes

-no es de mi amigo pero él tiene miedo de salir – comento pero sin quitar lo frio que era

-ya veo ten – le paso antes de irse, dejando que el niño aprecie un poco de él, castaño con el cabello bien peinado, piel clara pero no tanto como él y porte maduro como lo predijo, tomo de menos la apariencia mientras volvía , pero noto que el joven camino tras de él como siguiéndolo.

Una vez que volvió con Kurosaki que le agradeció de todo corazón vio como el mismo chico pasaba por el frente de la entrada de su institución, pero Ulquiorra observo incrédulo como lo que parecía ser uno de los monstros que siempre veía iba a lado de ese tipo volando, portaba una sonrisa eterna y espeluznante.

Por instinto jalo a Kurosaki y el adentro tal vez no debieron entretenerse con esa pelotita antes, porque si no creería que en este momento estaba loco o alucinando o lo que sea lo único que hizo fue arrastrar a su amigo dentro lo más rápido posible

Con Light Yagami

Se encontraba en la prueba de admisión y pensaba seriamente sus próximos movimientos, aunque de venida a la universidad se topó con un niño extraño que seguía la pelotita de un amigo ahora que lo pensaba quien hace eso, dejando de lado sus pensamientos escucho como llamaban la atención de alguien.

-joven estudiante numero 162 siéntese correctamente – renegó el mayor

Yagami volteo lentamente a ver para toparse con alguien increíblemente parecido al niño que vio hoy.

Tenía los pies sobre la mesa, sostenía el bolígrafo por la punta y tenía una mirada como si mirara a través de él y a la excepción de que el niño tenía un color verde esmeralda y una pupila felina este tenía los ojos opacos y carentes de brillo.

*¿Quién es este tipo?*

La contienda comienza L vs Kira

Continuara….

* * *

Hay mil perdones a mis queridos lectores por el retrazo es que estaba por medio de una falta de inspiración y no podía escribir nada asi que esta historia es echa con mucho amor y buenos deseos, no hubo comentarios por parte de mis amigos ya que están de vacaciones de invierno a persa de que es julio per bueno nada que el palo de metal reparte cariño no pueda hacer,

Bueno esta es la actualización de mi capitulo espero que les guste amigos y gracias por comentar sohma-chan

¡Dewa minna! Nos leemos luego no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo que promete misterio y enigmas que atrapan y nada mejor que acompañado de sus personajes introvertidos e interesantes junto con la familia del detective mundial mente conocido

L : no crees que es mucho márquetin ¬¬

-mira quien lo dice, y cuando volvieron de patatalandia

Light: patata que?

Ulquiorra: landia hay fueron nuestras vacaciones soñadas ¬¬

-no me gusta el tonito de tu voz, pero porque si hice lo posible por conseguir los mejores boletos (se quejaba con una camiseta que decía "patata kawai")

L: porque precisamente ahí no era donde queríamos vacacionar ¬¬#

-aja y yo tengo cara de adivina

Light : pero por que no mandaste a ellos y a mi me mandaste aun retiro de jubilados ¬¬#

-por que simple no tenia plata (mentira) y tampoco tenia mas boletos (otra vez mentira )

Light : nadie me quiera aquí ( murmuraba en su esquinita de emo)

L: pobre light-kun será otra

Ulquiorra: dejando de lado nuestras vacaciones pueden leer

-a me habrán traído regalito no?

Ulquiorra/L : mmm no

-ojala se hayan ahogado con el helado de patata con chocolate

Ulquiorra/L : 0.o

* * *

Él detective ya pensaba en la posibilidad de que Yagami Light sea Kira pero necesitaba más pruebas que solo el instinto, estuvo perdido en sus propias deducciones en el momento que salió de los exámenes de admisión y el conocerlo le ayudo a determinar que su suposiciones no fallaban.

-¿Papá ocurre algo?- cuestiono el menor, había notado que desde hace rato a su padre medio ido, no tenía complicación en que lo hiciera pero el verdadero problemas que molestaba a Cifer fue que por ello estaban aún en la puerta de su escuela.

-Nada solo unas cuantas deducciones que aún no reflexiono profundamente, no debes preocuparte- respondió con tranquilidad despeinando un poco la cabellera de su pequeño- ahora volvamos a casa, tengo unos cuantos papeles que volver a revisar.

Extendió su mano para que su hijo la tomara, al hacerlo ambos caminaron hacia la limusina donde los esperaba Watari, al llegar el dúo se dedicó a observarse mutuamente estudiante al contrario.

-¿Por qué vuelves a cursar la Universidad Papá?- el pequeño azabache rápido capto el cambio en las expresiones del mayor.

-No sabría cómo responder a eso, pero si tuviera que hacerlo diría que es necesario para el caso que estoy resolviendo, de todas formas no quiero discutir esto con mi hijo pequeño menos involucrarte- respondió monótonamente observando curioso como su retoño cruzabas los brazos en un gesto de molestia.

-Eso ya lo sé, es solo que no estoy seguro de que me agrade que mi institución quede cerca de tu universidad - opino secamente recordando al horrible ser que seguía a ese tipo, el mismo chico se veía universitario lo que significaba que lo vería seguido, pues su mente dotada no tardó mucho en resolver en como terminarían las cosas, sinceramente no deseaba que su único amigo Kurosaki se viera involucrado.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Ulqui-kun?- cuestiono el detective sacando de sus pensamientos al menor, pronto el menor se relajó un poco, no quería que su padre lo supiera.

-No es nada importante, ¿Papá puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si dime…-

-¿El sospechoso que persigues es un universitario?- cuestiono repentinamente, la sola pregunta detuvo al detective que estaba por servirse más de su adorado café, como rayos lo supo.

-Eres impresionante- murmuro un poco aun en shock.

Ulquiorra por la reacción tan extraña de su padre supo que la respuesta era acertada, internamente había esperado que no fueran verdad todas sus sospechas, por si lo eran el problema sería como alejar a Kurosaki de esto.

-Veras Ulqui-kun no quiero involucrarte en esto, sin embargo sé que no eres ajeno a la situación que vive el mundo en cuanto a Kira, te daré información limitada sobre el caso, te está enteramente prohibido que investigues por tu cuenta-

-Si Papá, pero ¿por qué el decirme esto?- cuestiono repentinamente pero pronto guardo silencio al comprender la situación.

El detective sonrió internamente orgulloso de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos como investigador y detective, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por su capacidad de entenderlo sin decir palabras.

-Primeramente el caso se basa en un asesino en masa que ataca simultáneamente distintos lugares del mundo aun cuando estos lugares no tengan relación o estén cerca, los más destacable es que todas las muertes son de un ataque al corazón, llegamos a la conclusión de que Kira como se hace llamar se encuentra aquí en Japón, también descubrí que se cree a sí mismo una clase de divinidad y que es bastante infantil, dime ¿Qué opinas? -

-Leí sobre Kira en bastantes diarios y vi el programa ese de Sakura donde lo adoran, solo sé que es como dices es infantil y que no sé qué responder en cuanto a los asesinatos en masa en lugares sin relación o cercanía…-

-Muestras una capacidad para razonar y capacidades analíticas brillantes hasta ahora, pero si, tampoco logramos deducir como mata, aunque descubrimos dos cosas que principalmente necesita-

-¿Cuáles?..-

-necesita un rostro y un nombre para matar, prisioneros que hasta ahora hayan no hayan nombrado por televisión, internet o cualquier otro medio no fueron asesinados-

-¿Si es una divinidad por que eh de necesitar un nombre y un rostro para matar? –

-Por qué no lo es, es solo un simple asesino cruel e infantil que pretende ser un dios-

-Ya veo Padre es por eso que no quieres que me involucre, por los riesgos -

-Pongo mi vida en riesgo en este caso, no quiero poner la tuya también, además no me perdonaría que algo te ocurriera, esta es mi batalla después de todo-

-Entiendo… pero… ¿no temes perder tu propia vida Papá?- cuestiono con voz quebrada, la dura realidad era que Cifer a pesar de verse como es, de ser apático o poco expresivo, aún es solo un niño y como tal teme quedarse solo. Teme perder a su familia y la persona más importante que tiene.

L se sorprendió, no era común que tanto Watari como su hijo tuvieran queja u opinión a parte sobre su trabajo, por primera vez desde que el pequeño era un bebe, por primera vez vio que su hijo era frágil, que aquel que vio como un niño fuerte, solo era eso un pequeño crío. ¿Cómo niño deseaba estar con sus padres no? ¿Cómo niño no quería estar solo? ¿Cómo le podía decir a su propio hijo que uno de estos días podría quedar huérfano? ¿Cómo?

*Jure protegerte y como idiota olvide que la vida que tengo ahora ya no me pertenece* pensó amargamente.

-No te preocupes hijo, tu padre no se rendirá tan fácilmente, quiero un mundo para ti, quiero que vivas en un mundo donde no tengas miedo y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para construirte ese mundo– la voz del detective sonó tan cálida, tan amorosa, tan paternal que el azabache menor se le cristalizaron los ojos, su cuerpo sin que el mismo lo consintiera se reincorporo en dirección del mayor.

El detective sonrió internamente el ver como el pequeñín caminaba hacia él, podía leer fácilmente las emociones del ojo esmeralda y sin esperar más encerró a su retoño y preciado tesoro en un protector abrazo.

El menor solo dejo que la calidez e innegable cariño que trasmitía su padre lo rodeara, los pensamientos que lo martirizaba pronto se desvanecían, el miedo sustituido por la alegría, el sentimiento de pérdida yéndose lentamente con las lágrimas saladas que su frustración e pánico crearon, pronto su pequeño cuerpo aun no acostumbrado a tantas emociones comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Prométeme Papá… que siempre estaremos juntos… que no me abandonaras como Mamá lo iba hacer-susurro entre los brazos del mayor, la verdad no tenía sentimiento alguno hacia la mujer que le dio la vida, pero igualmente dolía saber que fue rechazado por su propia madre, aunque su abuelo muchas veces intentara hablar sobre esto, el sentimiento de indiferencia, un poco de resentimiento y dolor no desaparecería.

-Lo prometo- respondió sonriendo, entendiendo un poco a su pequeño, el también estaría en la misma posición si su madre lo hubiera intentado abandonar, los doctores le habían informado aun cuando que el padre no fuera por el niño de todas formas por deseo de la madre el pequeño iría al orfanato, por lo que no lo obligaría a nada a su hijo menos a quererla, su ex- mujer tampoco fue la mejor y siempre supo cómo era pero bueno así son las cosas.

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-¿Lo juras?-

-Lo juro-

Después del conmovedor momento que vivieron se separaron rápidamente para ambos volver con lo suyo, L volvió a poner toda su atención sobre la computadora mientras que el pequeño Ulquiorra solo se retiró, aunque antes de hacerlo su progenitor volvió a revolverle el cabello, se preguntó si acaso le gustaba verlo despeinado, ya que su cabello se veía completamente normal a comparación de la maraña que tenía el detective.

Una vez que el detective se vio a solo en su oficina comenzó a maquinar ideas e hipótesis.

"Light Yagami por el momento no tengo dudas que de verdad eres Kira, a pesar de que con las cámaras no allá obtenido nada y con el nuevo plan que tengo en mente sin duda me acercare un poco a la verdad tras todo esto. "

Pensó por última vez el detective antes de volver a revisar los papeles que le proporcionaron.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hijo del detective.**

El pequeño ya había tomado su vaso leche pero sin chocolate esta vez, según su abuelo para tener calcio y crecer, no tenía la culpa que de ser bajito para su edad y aparentar ser más pequeño, pero tampoco podía contar con su padre pues una vez alego en un momento según el de "debilidad" que era tierno e abrazable.

Después de asearse, lavarse los dientes y que lo arroparan, se quedó bajo las cálidas colchas que lo abrigaban en la noche contemplando el techo de su cuarto. Pasado un rato dedujo que pronto caería dormido, pero si lo hacia volvería a tener esas horribles pesadillas y quería eso.

"No importan cuan real sea el sueño, recuerda que nada te pasara, que estas con nosotros y siempre estaremos para ti"

El recordar el apoyo del detective lo ayudo a relajarse, aunque no muy seguro de si deseaba hacerlo comenzó a recordar lo que hizo durante el día.

Primeramente el tipo raro con ese ser extraño y segundo estaba Kurosaki relatando una que otra historia o vivencia que había tenido en su casa. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo logro enumerar unas cuantas cosas que aprendió de él.

Como que era débil, sensible, tímido, llorón y todo un niño de mamá, porque si no hablaba de su papa que había hecho algo estúpido, hablaba de su mama todo el tiempo, siempre sonriente y emocionado, tal vez el niño podía expresar lo que él no pero era mejor así.

Sin darse cuenta callo otra vez en el mundo de los sueños

* _Sueño_ *

 _Las arenas blancas volvieron a estar presente junto con la atmosfera deprimente y extrañamente familiar._

 _El niño se vio parado observando pensado una y otras vez "esto es solo un sueño nada más "_

 _Camino siguiendo el cálido viento que jugaba con los pequeños granos de arena, camino hasta que se topó con la misma imagen de ayer, la criatura seguía sentada en la arena y esta vez abrazaba sus piernas mientras que el cabello negro flotaba con el cálido viento._

 _Estoy solo_

 _La voz fría volvió a escucharse, por esta vez Ulquiorra no temió el oírla sino que recapacito esa frase, la criatura se sentía triste y lo único que sentía era dolor de estar solo en este desierto que se veía tan grande pero tan desolado._

 _-no estás solo – hablo con la voz infantil que tenía a comparación de apática de la criatura._

 _No soy nada, representando la nada que no tiene significado alguno en este mundo_

 _El infante no se dio por vencido, se paró lentamente aun con el miedo que sentía por lo sucedido ayer, camino lentamente hasta estar un poco más cerca y se agacho._

 _-no lo estas, aunque tal vez sea por donde estas, ya que aquí no hay muchos seres como tu verdad?...- cuestiono esperando a que esta vez sí lo escuchara_

 _¿Quién eres tu basura?_

 _El niño arrugo un poco su frente en señal de molestia, no era lo que esperaba de respuesta._

 _-No es educado el responder una pregunta con otra menos de esa manera- renegó un tanto molesto, no por nada fue educado bajo las más estrictas regla de educación inglesa- Papá tenía razón tratar de socializar es una pérdida de tiempo, hare caso a su consejo de no hablar con extraños, por lo que lamento las molestias me retiro._

 _El pequeño dio terminada la conversación si es que se podía llamar así a la situación, nunca más en la vida volvería a intentar ser agradable con un extraño, era mejor dejárselo a su Kurosaki o a su abuelo eran buenos en eso._

 _¿Quién eres y por qué me cuestionas de esa manera mocoso?_

 _La voz siguió fría y cruel como otras veces, pero Ulquiorra demostrando las grandes capacidades que poseía logro percibir cierta curiosidad en las palabras._

 _La criatura observo como el pequeño niño se reincorporo, lo más destacable es que tenía una apariencia frágil, pero sin dunda tenía un halo melancólico y frio en su mirada._

 _Espera ¿planeas irte?_

 _Ulquiorra se detuvo y volteo a ver a la cosa, su mirada era gélida y se notaba un tanto molesta._

 _-Mi abuelo me enseñó a ser agradable con la gente, aunque esta sea extraña, trate de ser agradable contigo pues te veías acongojado, trate de apaciguar tu corazón y los pensamientos negativos que tenías, pero veo que es una completa perdida de mi tiempo por lo que me voy._

 _La voz sonó más directa y fría posible si estuviera su abuelo sin duda le diría que es idéntica a la del detective, la figura parecía observarlo detenidamente lo que lo incomodo de cierta manera._

 _¿Cómo llegaste a hueco mundo?_

 _La criatura paso por alto lo que dijo, el menor se preguntó si la cosa tenía alguna relación con Kurosaki porque extrañamente llegaban momentos donde el ignoraba todo lo que decía y hacia preguntas al azar cambiando de tema, pero esto solo parecía que a la cosa no le intereso lo que dijo._

 _-no se siempre llego aquí cuando duermo, extrañamente constantemente te veo, pero no logro que me escuches –respondió no queriendo comentar la vez que lo quiso matar._

 _¿Dormir? Eso es algo ilógico, pero estoy seguro que no eres producto de alucinación_

 _La cosa estiro su mano alcanzando la cabeza del niño que se tensó violentamente, que planeaba matarlo, no supo que era pero nunca fue alguien que le gustase el tacto con otros. La mano o garra no sabía identificar que era, era fría y un tanto rasposa, pero tan pronto la criatura estuvo convencida de que no era una alucinación alejo la mano._

 _No eres algo inexistente, pero ¿aún no sé del por qué llegaste aquí mocoso?_

 _Ulquiorra pensó en la posibilidad de irse pero estaba la gran verdad de que la criatura tenía unas enormes garras y que podía matar por lo que no había salida libre posible._

 _-ya dije que no tengo conocimiento del por qué siempre termino en este lugar – afirmo el menor mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas frente a la cosa humanoide._

 _¿Por qué el de responder mis pensamientos?, ¿porque el de tratar de apaciguar mi corazón según tú?_

 _El Vasto Lorde observaba los movimientos del más pequeño esperando una respuesta, el menor solo esperaba que la respuesta no molestara a la cosa._

 _-Papá lo hace cuando estoy triste, aunque mi abuelo también lo hace, dicen que no es bueno estar triste, si hubieras sido otra persona o ser no me hubiera importado pero tengo cierta empatía contigo– alego, la criatura no se vio satisfecha._

 _¿Tristeza? Eso es solo una emoción humana._

 _-El que lo sea, no significa que poseas la capacidad de sentirla, las emociones provienen de la mente por lo que es imposible no sentir al menos algo, aunque tampoco soy conocedor de los sentimientos pero mi abuelo siempre me dice que alguien se siente feliz cuando ayuda a alguien que está sufriendo…-_

 _¿Entonces estoy sufriendo?_

 _-La soledad y la falta de compañía también son maneras de sufrir, mi abuelo me conto que mi padre antes de que supiera de que yo existía, vivía solo y se encerraba en su propio mundo alejado de todos, hasta mi abuelo se vio preocupado ya que no lo veía muy seguido y pensó que eso era muy extraño, después de todo el ser humano es un ser social por naturaleza y necesita de sus semejantes, pronto me dijo que cuando se enteró de mi existencia su conducta cambio, aunque es extraño ver a papa sonriendo hay ocasiones donde lo hace y siempre me dice lo mismo_

" _Es porque te convertiste en la razón de vivir de este idiota"_

 _El niño contaba con un brillo de emoción todo lo que su abuelo Watari le expresaba, tampoco observaba a la criatura que en cierto momento se sentó en la misma posición que antes y escuchaba atento al pequeño, Cifer termino de relatar eso para levantar la vista y ver que la cosa lo observaba en silencio ubicado en algún lugar del suelo frente a él._

 _¿Por qué te detienes?_

 _Cuestiono de manera calmada pero demandante, tenía que admitir que era mejor escuchar, que seguir aun en el enorme silencio del desierto y además se había vuelto la única cosa racional que escucho en mucho tiempo._

 _El niño lo observo brevemente, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la alarma cuanto tiempo había pasado, tenía que levantarse para la escuela._

 _-lo lamento tengo que irme- dijo para la criatura que parecía negarse a eso, pero susurro para sí mismo - tengo que apurarme antes que llegue el abuelo_

 _¿Cómo planeas irte?_

 _Ulquiorra se levantó y camino unos cuantos pasos retrocediendo, cada paso hacia que su existencia se volviera como la arena del desierto._

 _¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo lo haces?_

 _-Lo más racional que podría responderte es que estoy despertando –respondió volteándose, no era bueno en las despedidas_

 _¿Te iras?_

 _Ulquiorra volteo a mirar a la criatura de reojo, pues después de todo la criatura siempre hablaba sobre su soledad._

 _-si pero volveré, adiós – murmuro tranquilamente_

 _El hollow levanto su brazo en amago de querer sujetar al niño, pero lo único que logro que en su totalidad el niño se volviera ceniza del desierto._

 _Dijo: "volveré"_

Después de levantarse el pequeño Ulquiorra se arregló para ir a la escuela aunque antes tomo el desayuno, no recibió los buenos días de su padre por lo que fue avisado por Watari que hoy se encontraría atareado y no podría acompañarlo a la escuela.

Para el menor no fue problema, aunque se quedó a esperar a Kurosaki en la entrada, brevemente le recuerdo de lo que vivió con el "ser" en su sueño lo inquietaba pues después tenía que convencerse a si mismo de que no estaba loco y que solo fue un sueño muy realista.

-¡ohayo Ulquiorra! –lo llamo su nuevo amigo que venía corriendo a él con una sonrisa.

-ohayo Kurosaki – la voz del Cifer era más calmada y serena que la del tímido niño ojos almendrados

El peli-naranjo pronto se encontró enfrente de su amigo listo para entrar, aunque no le sorprendió ni le afecto que Cifer no tuviera la misma emoción que él, ya se había acostumbrado.

-que tal pequeños – la tercera voz tomo por sorpresa a ambos, pero el moreno la reconoció era con quien menos se quería topar.

Ichigo rápido corrió a esconderse detrás del hijo del detective que solo se dedicó a observar analíticamente al universitario

-Buenos días señor – su voz fue muy fría y seca que hasta el niño que estaba tras de él, se estremeció al ver que su amigo podía ser.

-Buenas niños, veo que no me recuerdas verdad…-

-no veo por qué recordar a un extraño…-

-tienes razón más porque ahora hay más peligros en las calles…-

-supongo – fue lo único que respondió

-veo también que tu amigo me tiene miedo, pero no te preocupes pequeño no te hare daño – acerco su mano a dirección del pequeño que seguía detrás del ojo-esmeralda.

Slap

Su mano fue golpeada lejos de su trayectoria por Cifer, que no quería que ese tipo se acercara más, sus razones aumentaron al ver como la cosa que lo seguía comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-Bueno niños no los molestare más, lamento cualquier mal entendido y discúlpenme me retiro – esta vez Light fue más serio ya que recibía la mirada fulminante de Lawliet que quería que se fuera ya.

Volteo y comenzó a caminar a dirección de su universidad, el hijo del detective no se relajó al ver como la cosa se quedaba viéndolos más bien a él.

- **ja ja ja eso sin duda hará enfadar a Light, pero como lo predije este mocoso sin duda me es conocido** – hablaba aun sin darse cuenta que Ulquiorra lo observaba de verdaderamente asustado.

- **mmm déjame ver** – el shinigami se acercó más y observo detenidamente sobre su cabeza – **ja ja ja es tal como lo creí este mocoso es el hijo de L**

Ulquiorra quedo petrificado al escuchar eso, acaso la cosa había nombrado a su padre y por lo que podía ver Ichigo no lograba verlo por que seguía escondido tras de él, por qué si no sería un verdadero problema el calmarlo.

-Ryuk ¿qué haces? vamos – Yagami llamo al dios de la muerte que pronto lo siguió aunque además de ser hijo del detective aun había algo raro que rodeaba al mocoso de hace un momento.

-Ulquiorra podemos entrar – la voz un tanto amortiguada de su amigo lo saco de su petrificación momentánea.

Asintió recordando que aún permanecían en la puerta de su escuela, camino velozmente adentro arrastrando consigo a Kurosaki, con la leve idea de que si no entraban ese tal Light los seguiría.

Después de eso

Light recibió una importante llamada que significaría mucho en sus avances para mata el nuevo supuesto Kira aunque este obviamente era un impostor

- _Light, Ryusaky decidió que le gustaría que ayudaras con la investigación, si te interesa ven enseguida._

Yagami hijo cerro el celular mientras sonreía victorioso

"eso fue muy sencillo, cada vez estoy más cerca de ti L, pero lo principal ahora es descubrir quién es el segundo Kira "

Mientras tanto Ryuk reía sin control por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Pronto todos los detectives de la investigación de Kira se encontraban en una habitación del hotel donde verían ver la nueva pista que tenían de Kira y esta era una cinta nadie sabía que exactamente tenia. Pasaron unos minutos donde Light Yagami llego a la conclusión de que el segundo Kira no podía ser más mediocre y nauseabundo.

Ryusaky también tuvo sus conclusiones y mandaron un video de respuesta.

No paso mucho ya que se volvieron a reunir a ver las respuestas

Light sin embargo se encontraba un poco impaciente por la respuesta del segundo Kira.

- _Kira gracias por tu respuesta y no te preocupes hare todo lo que me pides_ \- la voz alterada y modificada respondió

El castaño se quedó pensando en lo idiota e inútil que sería este tipo

- _quiero conocerte, creo que no tienes los ojos, pero no te preocupes no te matare lo prometo._

Todos los presentes no entendieron eso pero Yagami si y quedo atónito por lo que dijo acaso no podía cerrar la boca.

Pero por otro lado L quedo completamente shockeado eso no era lo que esperaba.

Pero mientras estos veían la cinta, Ulquiorra había salido de su habitación, tal vez había desobedecido la orden de su padre, pero tenía que salir al baño y su cuarto no tenía uno, así que quien lo culpaba de hacerlo.

Camino por los pasillos, paseando vislumbro uno donde se podía ver la puerta entreabierta paso de largo esta y fue a atender el llamado de la naturaleza.

 _-cuando nos veamos confirmaremos nuestras identidades mostrándonos a nuestros shinigamis_

Ante lo dicho el rostro de L se desfiguro en una cara llena de miedo.

-¿Shinigami? – al unísono ambos detectives, Matsuda y Arisawa.

*este sujeto es una amenaza* pensó el nipón

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Grito L completamente asustado, el movimiento provoco que callera de la silla mientras observaba atónito la pantalla– debo creerlo… que los shinigamis existen

Ulquiorra que volvía para su habitación quedo petrificado al escucharlo rápidamente reacciono.

-Pap.. – su boca fue tapada por Watari que a pesar de los pataleos y los movimientos violentos del pequeño logro cargarlo a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí lo deposito en su cama suavemente

-¿¡que es lo que te sucede, por qué hiciste eso!? – por primera vez fue tosco y la furia plasmada en su mirada, dejando que Watari pruebe que de verdad como L reacciona extrañamente con su hijo, el mismo actúa de manera extraña con su padre.

-Por qué L no me perdonaría el que entraras ahí, te recuerdo que tu padre te dijo que tenía un sospechoso y claramente expreso que no quería que te presentaras ante los detectives hasta que sus sospechas sean acertadas o no? - fue muy amable al responder pero el niño no se veía para nada contento.

-no me importa eso Papá esta…-

-tu padre se encuentra bien solo está asustado…-

-eso no importa, yo debería…-

-deberías quedarte aquí a obedecer lo que dijo, por lo pronto iré a verlo no salgas de aquí – aviso, y pronto salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ulquiorra se quedó en su cuarto experimentando por primera vez la furia, pero algo pronto le llamo la atención.

- **ja ja ja** \- la risa de la cosa lo hizo sentir más enfermo, menos sorprendido y cuestionando la razón por la que se encontraba aquí

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí "cosa"?...-

- **ja ja ja soy la "cosa" que exactamente es la que espanta a tu padre…** \- Ryuk provoco al pequeño, que pronto apretó los puños.

-lastima a mí no me espantas me das asco…-

- **ja ja ja ¿qué me dirías si me presento ante tu padre?, ¿me pregunto cuál sería su reacción?** …-

\- no te atreverías…- murmuro amenazo molesto el moreno.

-¿ **sería un grito aun peor o le causaría la muerte? De cualquier manera seria divertido ja ja ja…** \- al dios de la muerte no le importo la amenaza.

-te dije que no te atrevieras basura…-

- **ja ja ja te crees superior a mí, pero que es lo que pretendes ser mocoso, ni siquiera sabes lo que soy ja ja ja…-** Ryuk internamente quería descubrir que era ese niño por que sin duda no era un humano normal

-no es como si me importara basura…-

- **de todas maneras te lo diré soy un shinigami mocoso** …-

-no es como si no lo supiera, no soy idiota y eres más desagradable de lo que pensé…-

- **aunque lo dudes si sigues provocándome te matare, en este instante si sigues molestándome…** \- la amenaza de Ryuk fue muy directa y seria pero a Ulquiorra no le afecto.

-adelante shinigami…- la mirada fulminante cayó sobre Ryuk

*este mocoso me saca de las casillas, sin duda tengo que saber que es, pero por el momento me divertiré jajaja* pensó Ryuk

*no creas que permitiré que me arrebates algo que es mío shinigami y menos si eres servidor de Kira*

El nuevo enfrentamiento Ryuk el dios de la muerte vs Ulquiorra el 4 ex – arrancar más fuerte

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _Fue muy interesante y de verdad lamento la tardanza pero no tengo la culpa ando con mucho bloqueo de ideas y no sabía cómo continuarla pero sin duda no la dejare bueno lo de Ryuk vs Ulquiorra salió natural después de todo serian enemigos naturales._

 _Ulquiorra: de verdad tienes que tardarte tanto ¬¬_

 _-perdon tengo algo llamado escuela que no me deja tiempo_

 _Ulquiorra: excusas excusas nunca aprenderás_

 _-pero sempai no puedo con todo._

 _Ulquiorra: cállate si ya me dio jaqueca_

 _-te pareces a Sasori-sempai_

 _Ulquiorra: no me compares con esa basura_

 _Sasori: que dijiste mocoso_

 _-hay ya empienzan estos dos y ahora que lo mencionan donde esta L_

 _AHHHHHHH! – se escuchó a L gritando que corrió a esconderse detrás de Ulquiorra que lo protegió_

 _-que sucede L?_

 _L: shi… shini…shiniga-_

 _Sasori: termina la maldita palabra ahora tartamudo!_

 _Ulquiorra: cierra la boca basura y deja a mi padre en paz o te aniquilo con el gran rey cero_

 _-bueno pueden dejar hablar a L que parece que se va a morir- apunta al detective aun detrás de su hijo, estaba palido mas de lo normal y temblando._

 _-es… un shinigami- apunta temblando a Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _Ulquiorra: me diste otra razón para matarte Kurosaki Ichigo te arrepentirás por asustar a mi padre_

 _Ichigo: no lo dice por mi es por la cosa detrás de mi – la cosa es Ryuk y este desaparecio entre las paredes riendo por que pronto harian sufrir al chico que lo llamo el hollow mas feo que vio._

 _Ulquiorra: excusas Kurosaki Ichigo – pronto se escuho el ruido de un cero y una pelea comenzó._

 _-bueno mientras se matan yo y Near daremos las despedidas no Near?_

 _Near: como digas_

 _-bueno perdón otra vez por la tardanza y no olviden comentar_

 _Near: nadie aquí es responsable por la muerte de Kurosaki Ichigo el provoco a Ulqui-nii_

 _-tiene razón vera por que es peligroso provocar a mi sempai bueno adiós amigos y no olviden comentar._

 _Naer: arigato Iris Turo Sohma por comentar._

 _-deberias decirlo con mas emoción ¬¬_

 _Near: no pasara_

 _-bueno adiós y gracias por leer y espero que te guste sohma-chan ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

- **me estas retando porque si es así, no dudes que lo hare –** amenazo el shinigami ya cabreado.

Ulquiorra tembló internamente esta vez sí le dio miedo, más porque el shinigami se acercó mucho a él.

- **escucha mocoso no vine aquí a lidiar con un malcriado vine a divertirme al mundo humano…-**

 **-** entonces dices que todas las muertes provocadas solo fueron diversión de un dios de la muerte…-

- **qué otra cosa más creías, los humanos no son de mi interés en otro sentido, a decir verdad no me importa que muera si muere toda una nación mientras pueda divertirme estará bien para mi…-**

 **-** eres un egoísta, como Kira, como todos los asesinos que mi padre atrapo, todos ustedes no son más que basu-

Fue interrumpido por una cachetada violenta que lo arrojó al suelo estrepitosamente. No pudo reaccionar desde el suelo observó como Ryuk se agachaba a sus altura sus ojos brillaban con ira y eran más grandes de lo normal.

 **-ya me hartaste maldito crio! Escucha bien si lo deseo en este instante te mato o mejor aún le doy a Kira tu ubicación a si te da caza como a tu padre…-**

 **-** no metas…a mí…padre en esto...to shi…shinigami –

- **muy tarde niño aunque lo dudes Kira esta tan cerca de él que pronto lo matara, así que para no dejarte huérfano como el té matare junto a tu queridísimo padre…-**

 **-** No…Kira no puede…-

- **Está más cerca de lo que podrías imaginar y pronto tu padre dejara de ser un estorbo para Kira y yo me encarare personalmente de que despidas de su cuerpo sin vida para que después lo acompañes…-**

 **-** no…puedes- murmuro apenas.

- **puedo y quiero ya me canse de esta conversación nos vemos Ulquiorra Cifer Lawliet hijo del gran detective L ja ja ja Que tengas dulces sueños…-**

Se despidió atravesando la puerta del cuarto dejando al pequeño en el piso con una gran marca en la mejilla derecha. Por otro lado el primogénito de L sintió como un líquido caliente resbalaba por sus mejillas, estas mismas que eran saladas y se sentían arder al pasar por su mejilla maltratada.

No supo si lloraba de rabia, dolor, miedo, compasión de sí mismo, o el saber que era verdad que Kira pronto le quitaría el amor de su padre que pronto lo mataría y el quedaría solo de nuevo.

Lentamente y con dificultad se recostó en su cama acomodándose en un ovillo pequeño sin aplastar su mejilla herida por que la sentía arder e inflamarse.

Con el suave hipar y el obligarse a no gimotear pronto callo en el mundo de los sueños.

 _*Sueño*_

 _Como otras veces el Cifer apareció en el desierto de blancas arenas y de oscuridad solo acompañada del brillar de la luna eterna. La criatura que siempre veía pronto apareció caminando a su dirección lentamente con las alas plagadas hábilmente en su espalda._

 _Esta vez el pequeño Lawliet no se levantó ni camino no se le acerco por lo que la criatura se sentía extrañada y por primera vez camino acercándosele para ver la razón, al estar más cerca logro ver cosas que no creyó que vería._

 _El pequeño estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, a pesar de la posición de sus piernitas podía ver claramente una parte de la blanca piel de su rostro completamente roja e inflamada con una forma similar a una mano, por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas sin descanso parecía hipar levemente y sus ojos estaban acuosos y rojos por el llanto._

 _Se sorprendió nunca creyó ver esa imagen tan deplorable en el pequeño tal vez ese tal "padre" que tenía lo golpeaba o lo golpeo hoy, no supo la razón pero el verlo así hizo que sintiera la rabia por sus venas._

 _Estando frente a él agacho una pierna apoyándola en el suelo, mientras su mano se estiraba para alcanzar la cabecita del peli-negro, que no noto que estaba de nuevo en el sueño. Pero pronto su cabeza tenía algo de presión, levanto levemente la mirada para observar que la criatura estaba llamando su atención._

 _Para otra vez sorpresa del más alto se levantó rápidamente para abrazar parte de su torso volviendo a hipar mientras su bracitos se sujetaban fuertemente. La criatura no supo que hacer era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como eso, por lo que lenta y dubitativamente sus brazos arroparon al niño._

 _Aunque la posición no era muy cómoda para el Vasto Lorde que con el pequeño en brazos se levantó viendo como este seguía con su rostro enterrado en su pecho humedeciéndolo con lágrimas._

 _¿_ _Qué te sucede?_

 _Cuestiono con severidad aunque también estaría muy curioso de por qué el mocoso había venido de esa manera._

 _-Papá… - murmuro con dificultad tratando de no llorar._

 _¿Tu padre te golpea?_

 _Se sentía un poco raro el acertar ya que no espero eso._

 _-No…papá puede morir por culpa de un asesino en masa…por mi culpa-_

 _La criatura quedo brevemente pasmada como un mocoso que es increíblemente débil puede tener la culpa de un asesinato a manos de un asesino en masa._

 _Entonces él no te hizo eso_

 _Apunto a su mejilla roja e inflamada, el sí pensó que el detective le hizo eso._

 _-no…fue un shinigami._

 _La criatura quedo meditabunda no era que los tan agraciados shinigamis eran los protectores de los humanos y ahora salen que uno golpeo aun niño pequeño, delicado y débil._

 _Como te encontraste con un shinigami?_

 _-es algo que preferiría olvidar ya dije que odio esas "cosas "más porque son desagradables a la vista._

 _Los hollows no te causan nada de miedo._

 _-¿qué es un hollow?_

 _Un alma humana que después de morir queda en el mundo humano sin ser llevada al Seireitei por un shinigami, pronto esta alma por los sentimientos negativos, por la venganza, o tristeza se convierte en hollow que pronto comienza a alimentarse de las demás almas._

 _-no la única que cosa que me desagrada es ese shinigami_

 _Ya veo, pero por que un dios de la muerte golpearía a un niño._

 _-simplemente porque lo provoque, veo que los shinigamis no son inmunes a las emociones humanas son capaces de ser sometidos a una presión psicológica_

 _El Vasto Lorde comenzó a dudar que sea un niño lo que tenía en brazos_

 _Por qué el de hacer eso si claramente posees desventajas_

 _-Porque sea un dios de la muerte no significa que deje que se burle y amenace a mi padre_

 _No veo por qué arriesgar tu integridad por algo tan insignificante como los sentimientos_

 _-es algo que nunca se entiende con palabras solo con acciones según veo_

 _Los humanos son tan tontos al creer en los sentimientos._

 _-supongo que tienes razón a diario no expreso tales cosas como veras y a quien más respeto también tiene la misma actitud fría_

 _Sería interesante conocer a esa persona_

 _-si deberías conocerlo_

 _Bueno ahora parecía exactamente un niño cosa que mareaba al arrancar ya que cambiaba rápido de emoción._

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

 _Los débiles golpes comenzaron a sonar alguien estaba en la puerta._

-Ulqui-kun estas despierto!

 _El pequeño se removió de entre los brazos del arrancar hasta ser depositado en el suelo este se veía impaciente por ir al llamado de su predecesor aunque pareció detenerse y observarlo esperando algo._

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Cuestiono esperando que el mocoso pronto se fuera como otras veces_

 _-no puedes venir conmigo ¿verdad?_

 _El hollow pensó en la posibilidad de que algo le haya afectado la cabeza pues viendo donde estaban era poco probable que el pudiera irse de ahí._

 _La criatura guardo silencio respondiendo a su pregunta pero el peli-negro se acercó a él y con su pequeña manita sujeto sus garras._

 _Pronto como otras veces el pequeño Ulquiorra comenzó a desaparecer desde sus pies, pero no soltó en ningún momento al hollow._

 _*Quiero que conozcas a papa que por favor funcione*_

-¡Ulqui-kun estas despierto, despierta aun no cenaste o algo!- llamo suavemente L moviéndolo.

-¡Papi! – grito mientras lo abrazaba temblando.

L quedo brevemente sorprendido "Papi" nunca antes había usado ese término con él ni cuando era más pequeño. Dejando de lado el sentimiento de incertidumbre abrazo a su pequeño hijo.

Pero el arrancar observo la habitación sorprendido había funcionado el deseo del maldito enano funciono. Dirigió su mirada verdosa a la pequeña familia.

El que veía ahora era el padre del niño y le sorprendió mucho el parecido con el pequeño, además repetía la misma acción que había hecho el de acunar a Ulquiorra en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Ulqui-kun? ¿Algo está mal? ¿Te duele algo? – lanzo como histérico, aunque si era un padre y estaba histérico como cualquiera para con su hijo.

-N-ada estoy bien – respondió alejando su cabeza de su pecho mostrando lo que pocas veces en la vida uno vería una autentica sonrisa de Cifer.

-Mientes – corto seca borrando la sonrisa del más pequeño. L estaba serio al ver que en la mejilla lo que tenía era un golpe, en específico una cachetada que tenía tonalidades oscuras - ¿Quién te golpeo responde?

-Qu-e yo…- tan emocionado estaba de tener a su figura paterna consigo que se olvidó del asunto del shinigami.

Lawliet por otro lado maquinaba su mente para averiguar quién fue el desgraciado que levanto su mano contra su hijo cuando ni él nunca se atrevería a hacerlo.

-Nadie yo fui solo –

-Estas seguro como paso –

\- Bueno veras quise bajar un libro que estaba muy alto en mi librero y me resbale y me golpee fuerte, lo siento – termino de explicar la mirada penetrante del mas mayor era muy intensa como si quisiera que dijera la verdad.

-Está bien parece algo creíble- respondió al fin después de todo no podía averiguar las cosas de esta manera- También le avisare a Watari que traiga un banquito para que puedas alcanzar los espacios altos de tu librero.

-Gracias padre – dijo con algo de emoción interna no soportaba el tener que estirarse de manera descomunal para poder alcanzar los libros con más altura.

-Bueno iré en busca de tu abuelo para que me traiga algunas cosas que necesitare para curarte y de paso que te traiga la cena, vuelvo en un momento- anuncio saliendo por la puerta.

Ulquiorra solo observo como este salía y se perdía por los pasillos al ver que ya no estaba giro su cabeza hacia un costado de su librero y ahí estaba el ser que vivía en sus sueños pero ahora en el mundo físico.

-¿Estás aquí? Funciono – lo último fue más para sí mismo que para el arrancar.

-Parece que si- dijo a secas viendo cada punto y rincón del gran cuarto.

-Pero papa no puede verte o eso parece ¿verdad?- dedujo al notar que en ningún momento su padre pareció verlo y si fuera así ya hubiera gritado.

-No sé lo que ocurre solo sé que ya no estoy en Hueco Mundo – hablo aunque sus pensamientos contradecían su palabras

*Ya no estoy solo*

-Ulqui-kun ya volví – aviso el detective abriendo la puerta tras la venia el carismático anciano abuelo del pequeño.

El nombrado dejo de hablar con el Hollow o los adultos creerían que tenía amigos imaginarios o estaba alucinando.

 **Después de cenar.**

-L podrías dejarme hacerlo no me importari-

Decía Watari pero fue interrumpido.

-Y-o…yo puedo soy…perfectamente capaz – reclamo nervioso apenas si llegaba a rozar con algodón con alcohol la piel de Ulquiorra, ya que su gran padre temblaba mientras intentaba curarlo.

-Papa el Abuelo pue-

-¿Acaso dudas de tu padre?- cuestiono intentando seguir pero su mano no podía dejar de temblar estaba nervioso temía hacerle daño.

-Yo lo hare Ryusaky déjame- anuncio con cansancio el más mayor.

5 minutos después.

-Listo, no dolió nada o si – pregunto el canoso al más pequeño que tenía un pedazo de gasa con cinta pegada a su mejilla de izquierda.

-No – negó acomodándose.

-Es un alivio, bueno me retiro que descanses bien – dijo sonriendo al menor para después voltear a una de las esquinas en el cuarto L estaba ahí sentado observándolos –Puedes venir Ryusaky ya termine.

El anciano salió y el detective salió de su esquinita emo y se sentó a su manera a un lado de su hijo que se encontraba bajo las colchas.

-Descansa Ulqui-

-Espera quiero que me leas un cuento- pidió con voz inocente impidiéndole al mayor no aceptar.

-Está bien- afirmo con resignación no podría escapar – Bueno supongo que tomare unos de tu librero.

Aunque siendo extraño Ulquiorra si tenía libros infantiles pero muy bien escondidos, el detective tomo unos cuantos y volvió a su misma posición.

-Leerás esos Papá – pregunto acomodándose, secretamente sonrió ya que solo lo hizo para que el arrancar presente no se aburriera, aunque no es que afirmaba que le gustaba algunos cuentos, eso nunca.

-Sí parecen interesantes – nunca antes leyó libros como esos sería la primera vez – Bueno comencemos había una vez

Después de 8 libros de cuentos Ulquiorra ya había caído rendido pues quien no se reiría hasta el cansancio con el detective cuestionando el estado mental de los personajes, además tenía serias acusaciones contra algunos.

Ricitos de oro: allanamiento de morada.

La bruja de Hansel y Gretel: Canibalismo.

El lobo de Caperucita Roja: pederasta, secuestrador, homicida y caníbal.

En la Gansa de los Huevos de Oro: Maltrato animal y experimentación con vida silvestre, no caería fácilmente en el dicho de que era magia, eso no era normal que un ganso hiciera eso.

Bueno dejando eso de lado al ver que el menor estaba durmiendo solo procedió a darle el beso en la frente y decir "Buenas Noches Ulqui-kun" tomar los libros que pronto tiraría y acomodarlos en su librero y salir.

Pero lo que no noto fue que alguien más lo seguía.

El arrancar no se quedaría en ese cuarto a ver dormir un niño, así que decidió seguir a L aunque no sabía que encontraría siguiendo a un humano igualmente era mejor que estar si hacer algo.

Mientras que en un cuarto (específicamente de Kira).

-Ryuk extrañamente hoy te vez molesto ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono el castaño volteándolo a ver.

 **-Nada interesante solo que odio a los mocosos es todo –** respondió en un resoplido molesto.

-Los odias eso es nuevo Ryuk, no sabía que los dioses de la muerte se enojaran con simples niños – se burló.

 **-Te recuerdo que también te fastidiaste con ese mocoso la otra vez-** contrataco con molestia al recordar a cierto niño de ojos verdes.

-No es lo mismo –

- **Si, si lo es además no te recuerda a nadie ese mocoso de la otra vez –** hablo suspicaz con un nuevo plan cruzando su mente se desacera de ese niño un cuando tenga que utilizar a Light.

-Si me es algo conocido como a – Yagami se detuvo era obvio que le recordaba a alguien pero ese alguien era – Ryusaky.

La mente del asesino mundialmente conocido como Kira comenzó a recordar cada una de las imágenes que recordaba Ryusaky o L después el mismo niño que vio aquella vez yendo a su universidad uniendo los puntos de esa manera era posible todo al igual que no lo fuera solo faltaba la aprobación de cierto shinigami.

- **Lo vez ja ja ja-**

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué me brindas esta oportunidad de oro Ryuk? –

 **-Tengo mis razones Light y no tengo por qué decirlo-**

 **-** Entonces no hay duda alguna verdad –

- **No las hay ese mocoso es…-**

 **-** El Hijo del gran detective L y mi pieza necesaria para matar a Ryusaky

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

-Así que el niño es hijo de L-murmuro malvadamente Kira.

- **ja ja, ¿exactamente que planeas hacer Light?** -cuestiono Ryuk interesado en lo que planeaba Kira para contra el pequeño engendro considerado por él.

-¿Plan he? Por supuesto que tengo un plan contra el hijo de L, pero ese se efectuara mañana, el día de hoy no le hare nada, después de todo estamos hablando de un niño pequeño, soy un dios no en desalmado, los desalmados son aquellos que van en contra de la justicia y esos son los que deben pagar-

*¿Desalmado? Dudo que conozcas esa palabra Light Yagami después de todo tu eres el que planea lastimar a un niño de esa manera, por supuesto que eso a mí no me importa después de todo sigue siendo solo un miserable humano pero los niños son aquellos seres que ni nosotros los dioses de la muerte podemos matar con nuestras libretas, yo no puedo matar a ese mocoso pero no significa que no puedo herirlo* pensó el shinigami.

- **¿Entonces será mañana?-**

-Sí, mañana será el comienzo del jaque mate para L- anuncio con superioridad.

- **Ya veo-**

 **12:00 p.m., Comienzo del Día dictado por Kira.**

Volviendo con el pequeño Ulquiorra.

El cuarto estaba oscuro solo alumbrado por la luz de noche con forma de nave espacial y la pecera grande apoyada sobre un mueble.

La puerta del cuarto del pequeño se abrió mostrando la figura de L, que con pasos lentos y serenos llego hasta la dicha cama, estuvo un tiempo con un mal presentimiento que lo acongojaba y por seguridad dijo a los demás investigadores que iría a atender algo que debía revisar.

Cuando observo a su hijo dormir tranquilamente tapado con las sabanas y un suave e tranquilo respirar, toda preocupación desapareció, sin esperarlo se subió sobre la cama levantando las sabanas acomodándose a un lado del pelinegro.

Paso ambos brazos por su pequeño cuerpo abrazándolo y enterrando su cabecita en su pecho, con su hijo entre sus brazos, la cómoda cama y el temor aplacado el detective cayo rendido por el sueño.

El arrancar que lo había seguido entro al cuarto, su verde mirada se vio cautivada brevemente por la pecera, pero rápido su atención se vio fijada por la imagen familiar de ambos morenos, camino con pasos rectos hasta ambos y no quitar ojo de ellos.

Sin esperarlo los ojos del menor se abrieron, su pequeño mirada estuvo vagando por el alrededor hasta fijarse en el arrancar, saco una de sus manitas del abrazo de su padre y la extendió hacia él ser.

El hollow extendió su garra para alcanzarla aun teniendo la ligera idea de lastimarlo, pero logro sujetarlo de manera delicada.

-quédate con nosotros esta noche-murmuro con voz soñolienta, el hollow viendo que los ojitos del menor volvieron a cerrarse solo se sentó cerca de la punta de la cama, aun sosteniendo la manito que lo sujetaba fuertemente como si fuera desaparecer.

-No tengo a donde ir de todas formas-respondió la criatura.

Paso la noche en la misma posición, no necesitaba dormir por lo que no se movió, tampoco los dos morenos, la única forma que tenía para saber que aún seguían con vida fue que respiraban acompasadamente.

 **6:00 a.m.**

El primero en revolverse en la cama fue L, el cual libero al pequeño de sus brazos y lo recostó de nuevo sobre la enorme cama. No notando la mirada que tenía sobre él, el arrancar.

El detective con un poco de pereza se sentó sobre la punta de la cama.

-Dormí bastante-murmuro jugando con su labio inferior- Además esta sensación no desaparece de mi pecho, supongo que será bueno el que no deje que Ulqui-kun vaya a la escuela hoy, puede ser mi instinto alertándome que algo pasara por lo que no debo ignorarlo, además los pasos de Kira cada vez se vuelven más sospechosos-

El hollow siguió observando al detective que seguía hablando para sí mismo.

-Light Yagami mis sospechas sobre ti solo han ido incrementándose, por lo que no tengo dudas de ti-

Interrumpiendo al moreno la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente mostrando a Watari.

-Veo que despertaste, Buenos días Ryusaky-

-Buenos días Watari, ¿podrías por favor informarle a la escuela de Ulqui-kun que no podrá asistir hoy?-

-Entiendo, pasa algo con la seguridad de mi pequeño nieto.

-No para nada, es solo que no siento que debería mandarlo hoy –

-Ya veo, les informare a los directivos que Ulqui-kun no se encuentra bien-

-Bien, Mi hijo debería despertarse dentro de 2 horas prepárale el desayuno y comunícale que se encuentre conmigo en el piso 30 para que compartamos el almuerzo alrededor de las 12 del mediodía.

-Entiendo- afirmo el anciano- Ahora iré a prepararte tus alimentos Ryusaky –aviso saliendo del cuarto.

El detective solo se estiro brevemente sobre la punta de la cama y después se reincorporo.

-Bueno tengo que ir a atender mis asuntos, pronto Yagami-san y los demás despertaran por lo que tendré que ir con ellos- murmuro mostrando decepción- Adiós Ulqui-kun.

Se reincorporo caminando hacia la puerta, volteo por última para observar al pequeño y después de salir.

El arrancar observo como el menor comenzó a removerse en la cama hasta que al fin abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Papá, ¿Dónde?-intento decir al ver que el lugar donde antes estuvo estaba vacío.

-Se fue hace un momento-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Tú me trajiste aquí, no veo porque estar en otro lugar sino contigo-

-Entonces eres mi amigo-

-¿Amigo?-

-Si, según veo esa es el término acertado-

-Entonces somos amigos-

-Exactamente-respondió el morenito-¿Así que tengo un segundo amigo?- se dijo a si mismo de la misma manera monótona.

La puerta se volvió abrir mostrando a Watari que al ver al niño despierto le sorprendió.

-Buenos días Ulqui-kun, venía a apagar tu luz de noche pues L olvido apagarla, sin embargo veo que despertaste por lo que ¿quieres desayunar ahora?-

-Si, gracias Abuelo-

El anciano sonrió y avanzo hacia donde la luz de noche quitándola, volvió a caminar hacia la puerta saliendo.

El niño sin que se lo pidieran se bajó de su cama con ayuda del arrancar que lo levanto con una mano sin problemas y deposito sobre el suelo.

-Gracias- agradeció y se aproximó hacia el baño donde se asearía, al entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El hollow después de eso solo se dedicó a observar con curiosidad la pecera.

Watari volvió después del que el menor termino su aseo, le dejo el desayuno que solo era cereal con leche, para después regresar para dejarle algunos "elementos artísticos" que le pidió Ulquiorra.

Sabía que el pequeño nunca le diría que le traiga sus cuadernos de dibujo, crayones o algo pues era bastante vergonzoso para el más infante, por lo que él los trajo sin problemas.

Plumones, hojas, crayones, lápices, acuarelas, borradores y marcadores todos fue dejado en la mesa que tenía Lawliet menor en su cuarto. El niño tan pronto le fueron dejado las cosas comenzó a dibujar tranquilamente.

Watari dejo la habitación después de un rato, aún tenía que cumplir con L.

La mañana la paso dibujando tranquilamente y jugando por momentos con la plastilinas. El hollow se quedó a su lado observando lo que hacía hasta que el morenito le enseño un dibujo hecho con lápices y marcadores, era él.

-Este eres tú-

-Yo soy esto-dijo al verlo, aunque para tener alrededor de 5 años dibujaba demasiado bien para su edad.

-Si y estos son un gato, una margarita- comenzó a señalar a cada dibujo que había hecho.

En cierto momento a la habitación entro L, sorpresivamente traía en su mano un plato con un trozo de pastel.

Al llegar con su hijo se agacho depositando el pedazo de pastel sobre la mesita, el mayor se dedicó a observar los dibujos regados por el suelo hasta observar el que tenía sujetada en su manito.

-Pensé que querrías un poco de pastel, por lo que traje un pedazo-dijo suavemente apuntando al plato.

-Tenía un poco de hambre por lo que gracias Papá-respondió el morenito de la misma forma.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono apuntando al dibujo del hollow.

-Esto es un Hollow-

-¿Hollow?-

-Sí, aprendí un poco sobre la cultura japonesa, al parecer son las almas humanas que no fueron llevadas al mas allá por los shinigamis, según veo aparecen por los sentimientos de venganza, desolación y etc.

-Ya veo, así que aprendiste sobre estos seres ¿no?

-Si, a decir verdad tengo más afición a ellos que a los shinigamis-

-Shinigamis, supongo que yo también, estos seres hollows parecen un pocos más interesantes-formulo el detective sosteniendo el dibujo del arrancar, lo observo detenidamente y era bastante realista-Bonito dibujo.

-Gracias-

-Bien supongo que solo vine a dejarte el pastel, ahora me retirare pues se verá sospechoso que me haya ido tan repentinamente, te veo a la hora del almuerzo hijo mío- anuncio el moreno reincorporándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Papá-lo llamo el pequeño.

-¿Sí?-cuestiono sin voltearse el mayor.

-¿Por qué no fui a la escuela hoy?-

-Por qué lo creí conviente, además es algo difícil de explicar para mí por lo que trata de disfrutar el día de hoy-

-Si-

-Bien, adiós-

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-

-Si-fue lo último que dijo el detective antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

-Ustedes los humanos son raros-soltó de lleno el hueco.

-¿Por qué?-

-Normalmente tendrías que tenerme-

-Temerte ¿Por qué? No me has dañado, no me has comido y no has lastimado a mi padre cuando tenías la oportunidad-

-No te fíes tanto de tu suerte mocoso-

-Solo dije la verdad-

-Tks.

A las 12:30 del mediodía.

L y Ulquiorra se encontraban en la habitación que ordeno el detective, casi pocas veces podían tener una comida familiar por lo que aprovecharon al máximo la ocasión siendo acompañados por Watari.

-Bien pueden servirse-dijo el detective teniendo enfrente un pequeño buffet de dulces, Watari y Ulquiorra tenían enfrente de ellos Curry cosa que aprovecharían por probar.

-Que se aproveche-dijeron al unísono el nieto y el abuelo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Watari dijiste que Near y Mello vendrían de visita-anuncio el detective.

El anciano tomo la servilleta para limpiarse levemente la boca para poder hablar.

-Sí, Roger me informo que están ilusionados de venir a ayudarte con el caso-

-Veo-

-¿Mis hermanos vendrán?- cuestiono el más pequeño sorprendido.

-Si, parece que vendrán aunque es bastante peligroso el pensarlo con Kira suelto, pero de todas formas esperemos a ver qué sucede.

-¿Estas emocionado de poder contarle sobre tu amigo?-pregunto el anciano.

-Algo así, debería llamar a Kurosaki después o llorara creyendo que morí o algo parecido.

-Eso es bastante considerado –dijo el anciano- Al menos tu no sacaste el lado ermitaño de tu padre.

-Prefiero no mezclarme con los demás humanos, la estupidez humana es contagiosa-murmuro el detective.

-Excusas, excusas L-

-Lo que sea-

La mesa de nuevo se vio sumerja en un silencio agradable mientras los tres comían. Después de ello el detective volvió a su trabajo junto con Watari.

El pequeño niño fue de nuevo a su cuarto donde dejo al hollow leyendo algunos libros, al entrar volvieron a leer los libros que tenían regados por el suelo.

Por la tarde Ulquiorra llamo a casa de Ichigo.

- _Hola-_

 _-¿Ulquiorra eres tú? ¿¡No estás muerto o algo parecido!?-_

 _-No solo fue un resfriado-_

 _-Oh ya veo, que bien ¿vendrás mañana no?-_

 _-Si ya me siento mejor-_

 _-Genial, no te perdiste de mucho el maestro solo nos hizo repasar algunas cosas-_

 _-Veo-_

 _-Entonces mañanas vendrás, podemos jugar en parque después-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Bien, mis papas me llaman te veré mañana, adiós-_ dijo antes de colgar, el morenito solo dejo de nuevo donde estaba el teléfono y volvió a su recamara.

La noche pronto llego al enorme edificio que le pertenecía al mejor detective del mundo.

Después de leerle un cuento y arroparlo el pequeño Ulquiorra ya estaba listo para dormir.

-Bien, el dia de hoy fue bastante distinto a lo acostumbrado pero fue agradable, espero que descanses bien –dijo el detective en un murmullo.

-Gracias, pero mañana iré a la escuela ¿no?-

-SÍ, ahora descansa tienes escuela mañana por lo que debes dormirte ahora-anuncio apagando la lámpara.

-Papá-

-¿Si?-

-Duerme bien-

-Tú también-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Sorprendentemente el mal presentimiento no se iba pero como ya paso el dia intento ignorarlo.

El niño solo durmió mientras que el hollow se sentó sobre el sofá sobre que había en el cuarto y leía unos libros pues no había otra manera de perder el tiempo que esta.

Fin del día dictado por Kira.

A la mañana siguiente.

El pequeño Ulquiorra se despertó como siempre, desayuno como siempre y se fue a la escuela como siempre.

Mientras tanto el detective estaba sentado frente al computador mientras a su lado estaba Light.

- _"Ultimas noticias del día de hoy" –_ comenzó en la tele que observaba nasuda, el detective L no le prestó atención.

"Según vemos la escuela de niños fue tomada rehén de alguien que se no esperaba, nuestras fuentes no tienen duda alguna quien tomo este simple escuela para niños no fue nada más ni nada menos que Kira, ultimas noticias Kira tomo de rehén esta escuela para niños cerca de la universidad Para-Oh.

Ultimas noticias"

Ante lo dicho el detective L rápido volteo su mirada a la pantalla con un fuerte mal presentimiento golpeando violentamente.

 _"Nuevas noticias nos llegaron, dicen que un menor fue sustraído del edificio._

 _Un niño fue sacado._

 _Según los maestros el niños es conocido como Ulquiorra Riuga"_

*¿Qué demonios?*pensó el detective.

-Watari, manda a las fuerzas, a la policía a todos aquel que pueda corroborar la idea-ordeno el detective.

-En eso estoy Ryusaky.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Quiero noticias ahora!-

-¡Espera Ryusaky no deberías tratar así a Watari! ¡Entiendo el que sea un avance para descubrir a Kira pero no justifica que lo trates de esa manera!-renegó el detective del afro molesto pero no contó con el L estaba furioso y rápido lo tomo del cuello de la camisa casi ahorcándolo.

-Ves a ese niño-siseo con furia contenida, sus vacíos ojos se veían llenos de rabia y levanto el brazo apuntado a la pantalla donde mostraban la foto de Ulquiorra- Ese niño de allí ¡Es mi hijo!, ¡el niño que secuestro Kira es mi hijo!-

-¿Qué?-los detectives presentes solo se vieron sorprendidos.

-Es mi hijo- repitió pero esta vez con voz desgarrada soltó a Aizawa, Watari rápido vino a sujetarlo antes de que cayera de rodillas, el detective sin pensarlo se apoyó contra él pecho de su tutor temblando- Por mi culpa ahora Kira lo tiene, lo tiene Watari, Kira me lo robo.

Alguien más veía esta escena con regocijo.

*Perdiste L, perdiste en el momento que supe de la existencia de tu heredero, caíste en mis manos y ahora solo tienes que esperar a que diga, Hake mate*pensó el castaño.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

-Light sal en este mismo de mi edificio-ordeno el moreno aun entre los brazos de su tutor.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo incrédulo Aizawa. Los demás agentes no salían de su asombro inicial,

-Hazlo, ¡vete ahora!-grito enfurecido el detective L.

-Jefe ¿usted permitirá un trato así?-cuestiono Aizawa al Señor Yagami.

-Supongo que Ryusaky tienes sus razones, hasta ahora mi hijo ha sido el único acusado de ser Kira por lo que entiendo de cierta forma su reacción, yo tendría casi la misma si el acusado de ser Kira estuviera en frente mío y el secuestrara a alguno de mis hijos, ¿tú no tendrías la misma reacción Aisawa?-respondió el mayor seriamente.

El policía de afro rápidamente recordó a su pequeña hija que no tendría mucha diferencia con L, pues el niño que vio tendría sol años, era solo un niño pequeño en manos del criminal más cruel que podía existir y el hijo de su enemigo, las posibilidades de que no lo hiera son nulas, matando al hijo de L podía destruirlo o manipularlo.

-Tiene razón jefe-murmuro el castaño derrotado.

-Light obedece lo que diga Ryusaky, por lo que por favor sal de edificio-ordeno Soichiro con voz neutra.

-Bien Papá, no quiero molestar más a Ryusaky por lo que saldré, me voy, adiós-dijo el universitario caminando hasta la puerta de ascensor y después irse.

-Bien L, Light ya se fue puedes volver a tu lugar-hablo Matsuda acercándose al detective. Se agacho y junto con Watari ambos lo levantaron colocándolo en su asiento, el moreno rápido adopto su acostumbrada posición y el anciano le paso una taza de café para intentar calmarlo.

-Lamento mi tan exagerada reacción, es solo que no esperaba que esto sucediera-se disculpó Lawliet.

-No hay problema Ryusaky entendemos un poco como te sientes-respondió Aisawa.

-Supongo que ahora comenzaran a cuestionarme sobre mi hijo –anuncio de manera monótona colocándole más azúcar a su café.

-Tenemos curiosidad, pero eso depende de lo que nos quieras decir- respondió el señor Yagami.

-No se los dije antes por sospechas de Kira, por ende el revelar el que tengo un hijo sería de gran ventaja para su causa, sin embargo de alguna manera se enteró igual de la noticia-

-Pero siendo tú el mayor detective del mundo no pusiste alguna fuerza especial, o FBI para vigilarlo-divago Matsuda.

-Ciertamente lo hice, pero los nombres de esos agentes se mezclaron con los 12 agentes del FBI que vinieron a investigar a Kira por lo que también sus guardas espaldas fueron asesinados.

-Ya veo-murmuraron los presentes.

-Ahora seguramente me preguntaran, cosas como su nombre o algo parecido-volvió a repetir el moreno desinteresadamente.

-Sí, yo quiero saber su nombre o al menos su apodo-

-Ulquiorra-respondió rápidamente Lawliet.

-¿Ulquiorra?-corearon los policías confundidos pues L no se veía muy japonés que digamos.

-Su madre era japonesa- volvió a repetir.

-Bien, ¿Qué edad tiene?-ahora fue Aizawa.

-5-

-¿Tienes alguna foto de él en tu cartera?-cuestiono el señor Soichiro.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-cuestiono Matsuda, no le veía mucho sentido, pero rápidamente al ver como Soichiro mostraba las fotos que tenía en su cartera, o Aizawa y hasta el mismo L, lo cayó.

-¿Puedes dejarme ver?-volvió a preguntar el señor Yagami, apuntaba a la foto del niño que el moreno aún tenía en la mano.

-De todas formas su foto ya ha sido publicada en los medios-soltó apático el azabache.

Al entregarle la cartera, el señor Yagami observo dos fotografías, la primera era de un pequeño bebe con traje de pingüino durmiendo y la otra de un niño pálido, tenía el cabello casi tan desordenado como L, unas felinas esmeraldas como ojos , una figura menuda y pequeña.

-Ciertamente se parece a ti-comento Soichiro pasándole la cartera a Matsuda y Aizawa que también tenían curiosidad.

-Eso dicen-deslizo el inglés con cierta incomodidad.

-Que geniales ojos tiene, no sabía que un niño pudiera tener unos ojos casi tan vacíos como los tuyo Ryusaky pero veo que me equivoque-dijo Touta Matsuda cómicamente.

-Como siempre Matsuda eres un imbécil-soltó el británico sin problemas comiendo unos pasteles de fruta que les trajo Watari.

-Que cruel eres L-se quejó el azabache menor.

-Solo dije la verdad, ahora no tienen otra pregunta-

-No, respetamos completamente tu privacidad por lo que nos detendremos hasta aquí-anuncio el señor Yagami seriamente, poso su mano sobre el hombro de Touta que casi reniega de lo dicho pues tenia curiosidad.

-Bien, entonces tendré que pedirles que por favor vuelva a sus investigaciones y que tomen como objetivo de encontrar al menor pues puede otorgarnos la ubicación de Kira-ordeno Lawliet antes de volver a posar su mirada en la pantalla.

-Si- respondieron todos los agentes antes de volver a la investigación.

Mientras que con Light.

Después de salir de él edificio decidió caminar hacia un parque donde tranquilamente vago esperando la llamada que había programado con Misa, hasta que su mirada se posó en una de las bancas cerca de donde caminaba.

Era el mismo niño que estaba con el hijo de L, seguramente era su amigo, Yagami viéndolo aprovecho para caminar a él viendo que el pequeño niño estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Al estar frente a él, se arrodillo y levemente se acercó al niño que tenía las piernas contra su pecho sujetándolas con sus pequeños bracitos.

-¿Qué sucede niño?-cuestiono suavemente, el pequeño Ichigo al oírlo rápido se alarmo- No te preocupes, no te hare daño, solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿Por qué? Porque mi amigo fue secuestrado por un mounstro- respondió entre gimoteos.

-¿Mounstro? Los mounstros no existen –

-Kira lo es-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Gracias a Kira hasta ahora han bajado los índices de delincuencia, gracias a él el mundo va en la dirección correcta, está castigando a los malos para que todos vivamos en un mundo mejor-

-Pero matar no es la manera de castigar a alguien-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ya sé por qué es la respuesta que todos darían, es la más normal, la más aceptable, ¿pero podrías pensar de la misma manera cuando no tengas que apoyar las ideas de los demás?-

-No soy santo, tampoco un desalmado, pero no puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas cuando hay gente que puedo ayudar, tu vez enemigos, yo veo gente, no soy genio tampoco pero una vida, por más desalmada o cruel que sea no merece la muerte.

-¿Por qué crees que ese es el verdadero ideal? Kira es la justicia, Kira es el bueno aquí, él nos está librando de él mal del mundo, del mundo podrido-

-¡Kira es el único malo aquí!-

-¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes cuestionarlo?-

-Porque yo pienso con el corazón y mi corazón me dice que matar a alguien no es correcto, dañar a alguien no es correcto, proteger lo que amas si, amar y esforzarse todos los días por un mundo mejor lo es, no crear miedo como lo hace Kira.

Light cada vez sentía que no podía decir nada que este mocoso no pudiera responder, tan inocente y todo lo decía genuinamente era verdad, cada vez sentía que lo convencía de que el único malo aquí, era él.

-Sabes mi padre comento una vez, que hubo una persona que quiso ser un dios, había reunido todo un ejército, se enfrentó a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, obviamente ganaba pero una luz de esperanza nació para el mundo que pronto iba a caer en un limbo cruel a manos de un ser desalmado, un hombre que peleo con él y sabes aquel hombre que quiso ser dios, finalmente entendió que lo único que buscaba era un amigo pues había nacido muy fuerte e inteligente que se sentía solo al no haber otro como él y cuando aquella luz se enfrentó a él, ya no estaba solo.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba aquel hombre?-

-Aizen Sosuke y la luz se llamaba El protector-

-Parece que todo se resume en el bien y el mal-

-Si porque no hay luz sin oscuridad u oscuridad sin luz-

-Parece ser más listo de lo que pareces niño-comento el castaño e Ichigo solo sonrió grandemente al cumplido.

-Gracias señor-

-Bien, es muy peligroso que estés solo aquí, no están algunos de tus padres por aquí-

-No, mis papas aun no vendrán están junto con los policías pues dicen que necesitan que declare algunas cosas-

-Bien, entonces que te parece que jugamos un rato en los columpios-

-No sé, eres un extraño-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Light Yagami, estudiante de universidad de Para-OH, tengo 17 años y quiero ser detective como mi padre, ves ahora no somos extraños-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, 5 años, estudio la primaria en la que me vista la última vez y no tengo idea que quiero ser cuando sea grande-

-Parecer listo, no sabes qué futuro quieres-

-No, aún hay tiempo para eso y quiero vivir mi vida como niño –

El universitario rio levemente ante lo dicho y pronto el pequeño niño Kurosaki junto con el caminaron a los columpios, paso un rato columpiándolo mientras el peli naranjo reía.

*¿Por qué hago esto? Es solo un maldito mocoso que se atrevió a decir que todo lo que hice es injusto, pero de alguna manera pueda que tengo razón… ¡No! De ninguna manera eso puede ser posible esto es solo culpa de que la estúpida de Misa aun no manda el mensaje y tengo que perder el tiempo en algo*pensó el universitario.

Estuvo un rato jugando con Ichigo siendo que nunca antes había hecho esto, pero igualmente culpo a Misa de dicha actividad, hasta que llego una dama muy hermosa que se presentó como madre de Ichigo.

-De todas formas gracias, Light-kun por cuidar de mi hijo, no debió molestarse-agradeció Masaki Kurosaki, el joven se veía muy responsable por lo que no dudo de que su hijo estuviera en peligro pero había cierta extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-No hay problema, de todas formas quería pasar el rato hasta que llegaran algunos amigos pero no me han llamado aun por lo que sigo esperándolos, no hay problema Kurosaki-san-

-Entiendo, gracias por todo y nos retiramos –dijo la mujer amablemente y reverenciándose lentamente para después comenzar a avanzar.

-Adiós, Light espero que podamos jugar otro día-grito el peli naranjo desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Ese niño no uso ningún honorifico conmigo, ósea que no me tiene respeto alguno, verdaderamente será un problema-murmuro no verdaderamente molesto, aunque un sonido de su celular atrajo su atención.

*Al fin Misa* pensó mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

 _-Hola Light amor-_

 _-_ Hiciste todo conforme te lo ordene Misa.

 _-sí y déjame decirte que el niño es increíblemente tierno, Light planeas adoptarlo o algo parecido-_

 _-_ Eres idiota ¿no?, de todas formas no te lo volveré a repetir Misa.

- _Que malo eres Light y le dices eso a tu novia-_

-Somos novios porque tú lo quisiste, no hay otra razón no confundas nada –

- _Recuerda Light Yagami si le haces algo a Misa no dudare en matarte-repitió Rem por el celular._

 _-_ No planeo matar a Misa por lo que no te preocupes, ella me ama pero yo no a ella simple, no puedes obligarme a que la ame –respondió fríamente.

- _Pero Light los dos somos tan compatibles y-_

 _-_ Eso es todo lo que quería saber, adiós-rápido corto la llamada.

No soportaba a Misa, desde que supo que ella era el segundo Kira, ella no ha dejado de chantajearlo para que sea su novio, verdaderamente para lo único que la quería era para el trabajo sucio y ninguna otra razón.

Ahora solo tenía que sentirse feliz de tener a L en sus manos.

Mientras tanto en Wammy's House.

En el Cuarto de Mello.

Roger caminaba a habitación de Near a informarle lo sucedido. No fue primeramente a la de Mello pues sabía que él tendría una reacción más espontánea y lo tendría rato en su cuarto por lo que deicidio ir primero con el más tranquilo.

-Near necesito comunicarte algo-anuncio el anciano entrando.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono aun término de armar su enorme torre de piezas de lego.

-Ulquiorra fue secuestrado por Kira-soltó el mayor.

Sin esperarlo la enorme torre de legos se vino abajo repentinamente, las otras torres cercanas también tuvieron el mismo destino pues todas cayeron súbitamente.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué hizo Papá?-cuestiono aun apático, llamaban papá a L desde que los adopto la primera vez que conocieron a su hermano menor.

-está movilizando varias fuerzas policiales en su búsqueda, esperamos que puedan encontrarlo, ahora iré a avisarle a Mello –anuncio sin esperar que él menor respondiera pues sabía que no lo haría, dejo el cuarto al ver que Near volvía a juntar sus juguetes.

-Así que Kira se llevó a mi hermano-murmuro tomando los dardos, jugo con ellos delicadamente antes de lanzarlo hacia la mira que tenía cerca y acertó en el centro- No será por mucho, soy un hermano mayor tengo que asegurarme de que no le hagan daño.

Volvió a repetir sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Servicios secretos de Estados Unidos, soy Near, recuerdo que ustedes me debían un favor –comenzó a hablar.

En el cuarto de Mello.

Roger entro al cuarto del segundo a hijo mayor de L y se encontró con él rubio acostado en su cama comiendo chocolate, Matt el amigo de Mello no estaba esta vez por lo que podría hablar con el joven a solas.

-Mello necesito hablar algo contigo-

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono secamente mordiendo la tableta.

-Al pequeño Ulquiorra lo secuestro Kira-soltó de repente.

El rubio se reincorporo violentamente observando al anciano con un rostro desfigurado por la rabia y la preocupación.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?-

-Que a tu hermano pequeño lo secuestro Kira-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, Ulquiorra siempre estuvo bajo protección de la fuerza especial e incluso los agentes del FBI-

-Todos ellos fueron asesinados y hoy se dio a conocer la noticia-

-¿Pero y Papá?-

-Tu padre está al tanto del suceso, fue el primero enterarse-

-¡No puede ser! –

-Mello cálmate no hace falta que te alteres-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me acabas de decir que Kira secuestro a mi hermano pequeño ¿y quieres que me lo tome a la ligera? Kira es un maldito asesino desquiciado.

-Entiendo, me retirare por el momento para que te calmes solo-

-¡Bien!, Hazlo –grito lanzándose a su cama para taparse con las colchas hasta la cabeza.

De vuelta en la oficina de L.

Todos los agentes estaban frentes a su computadoras tecleando rápidamente en busca de alguna pista clave, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Mogi que traía algunas cintas de video.

-Gracias eres bastante útil –agradeció L tomando varias de la cintas pero rápidamente a los policías los sorprendió el ruido de un celular, el moreno saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su aparato.

-¿Si?-

- _Papá ¿eres tú?-dijo la voz, era Mello._

-Mello, Si soy yo, te aviso Roger sobre lo sucedido ¿verdad?-

- _Si lo hizo, ¿has encontrado algo? ¿Papá ya saben su paradero?-_

-No, por el momento no hemos encontrado nada-

- _Entiendo, estoy yendo para halla, mi viaje llega a Japón en la mañana._

-Ya veo, Tu abuelo ir a buscarte por tu seguridad para cuando vengas, dime ¿Near también vendrá?-

- _No sé si lo hará, hasta ahora solo se encerró en su habitación, Roger intenta convencerlo de que habrá la puerta-_

 _-_ Veo, seguramente llamara dentro de un rato-

- _Entonces te veo cuando llegue allá, te dejo para que sigas investigando, no quiero interrumpirte, de todas formas adiós-_

-No hay problema hijo, te veo cuando vengas, adiós-se despidió y la llamada corto.

Los demás detectives observaban atentos, escucharon parte de la llamada pues L lo puso en alta voz sin darse cuenta, entonces no solo tenía un hijo sino 3.

-Supongo que vamos a conocer a la familia del famoso L-murmuro Matsuda.

-Podemos continuar con nuestro-

Bip Bip Bip.

-Oh disculpen un momento-pidió volviendo a abrir su teléfono- Hola ¿Near?-

 _-Hola Padre, ¿han tenido alguna noticia?-_

-Ninguna por el momento.

 _-E investigado un poco con mí propio equipo y tengo ciertas sospechas sobre Mikami._

-Entiendo, ¿vendrás hoy en tu vuelo con Mello verdad?-

- _No hay más remedio._

-Está bien, cuando vengas hablaremos al respecto, sabes que no me gusta compartir información por teléfono.

- _Yo también, entonces nos vemos en la mañana, adiós-_

-Adiós y cuídate –corto rápido la llamada y el británico rápido guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Eso fue más corto-murmuro Touta sorprendido.

-Supongo que a veces la comunicación con los hijos es distante, yo a veces tenía ese problema con Light-comento Soichiro.

-Yo no eh tenido ese problema aun, mi hija aun es pequeña-dijo Aizawa.

-Ciertamente Near es más frio y distante, incluso más que yo mismo, sin embargo es buen hermano y un hijo excepcional-declaro Lawliet jugando con su labio.

-Bien, volvamos a la investigación.

Pasaron la noche entre archivos y revisar una o más veces cada una de las grabaciones que encontraron, las evidencias no solo involucraban a Misa Amane sino a la par a Teru Mikami un fiscal penal que también tuvo ciertas sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los policías estaban cansados e desvelados pues no pegaron un ojo en toda la noche y menos L que era prácticamente un manojo de nervios.

El ascensor rápido se abrió en medio de todos los directivos que seguían revisando papeles, de él salió un rubio vestido de negro que rápido corrió entre Matsuda y Mogi que fueron a recibirlo. De la misma forma los esquivo una mota blanca que camino más calmado.

-¡Papá!-fue lo único que escucho L antes de sentir como alguien se colgaba de su estómago y lo abrazaba fuertemente, ciertamente se sorprendió al principio y luego recordó que hoy llegarían sus hijos.

-Mello-dijo suavemente al sentir como gimoteaban sobre su estómago, Mello era sensible eso no muchos lo sabían y esto le afecto grandemente-No te preocupes, ya tengo varios sospechosos, pronto lo encontraremos-

-Lo sé, es solo que hace tiempo que no los veo-susurro aun sin soltarlo, L acaricio sus cabellos rubios calmándolo, no podía estar con Near y Mello como con Ulquiorra, pues aun los dos primeros necesitaban terminar sus estudios y recibirse como él, para salir de la Wammy's House.

-Es bueno verte-susurro suavemente mientras con sus brazos lo envolvía en un torpe abrazo, después de un momento.

-Emm ¿Podrías soltarme? –Murmuro el rubio, L se extrañó un poco-Es vergonzoso.

Apunto a los demás policías que los observaban y el pelinegro no dudo en soltarlo pues veía que Mello quería sostener su imagen de Chico Malo.

-Bien, es bueno verte también a ti Near-dijo al caminar hacia el albino sentado sobre el sofá y jugando tiernamente con un mechón de cabello.

-También lo es para mí-dijo el peliblanco observándolo.

-Ahora que todos están aquí los presentare, estos niños de aquí son Near y Mello mis hijos mayores y también mis sucesores- dijo el detective monótonamente.

Ninguno de los menores dijo nada más bien Mello corrió a hablar con Watari pero ya con su acostumbrada soberbia y Near solo siguió jugando con su cabello.

La mañana paso con Near y L intentando encontrar el escondite de Kira y Mello investigando el paradero de Misa e Mikami.

L estuvo concentrado en sus papeles que no noto que su celular sonaba, una segunda vez sonó ahora siendo notado por el detective que rápidamente saco su teléfono.

- ** _Hola L-_** dijo la voz alterada conocida como la de Kira- **_Hasta ahora te dignas a responderme, supongo que no te importa tanto tu hijo_** -se burló la voz.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que me llamaste Kira?, para burlarte.

- ** _No, créeme tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perderlas contigo, sin embargo solo quiero comunicarte que nuestro punto de reunión será mañana alrededor de las 01:00 de la tarde, ven al muelle Daikoku al almacén a las afueras del lado sudeste, es un almacén abandonado un lugar perfecto para nuestro encuentro, después de todo ninguno de los dos quiere que otra persona lo vea y ya estoy cansado de tenerte en mi camino que dices._**

-Entiendo, Pero tengo mis condiciones-

- ** _¿Cuáles?-_**

-Ni Misa Amane y Teru Mikami pueden acompañarte, después de todo son tus seguidores-

- ** _Yo también tengo las mías, ningún policía o persona puede acompañarte, o ¿acaso quieres ver el tierno cadáver de tu hijo flotando por el rio como noticiario por la mañana?-_**

 ** _-_** Tengo garantías de que mi hijo estará contigo-

 ** _-Sí, no me interesa tu mocoso por lo que lo tendrás pero habrá condiciones, de todas formas el confronta miento es entre nosotros dos –_**

 ** _-_** Bien nos vemos mañana Kira-

- ** _Hasta pronto L-_**

*Mañana será el encuentro Final, donde te venceré de una vez por todas*pensaron ambos detectives.

* * *

Continuara…

Si regalo de navidad y buenos deseos, espero que les guste y Sohma-chan ¡Feliz Navidad!-


End file.
